Un développement intéressant
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Le pack d'alpha est en ville, et ils n'ont pas qu'un seul objectif, loin de là. Stiles est celui qui est fait le plus les frais. Ne tiens presque pas compte de la saison trois.
1. Prologue

Titre : Un dévelopement intéressant

Auteur : Arthemisdu44, Arth' ou Arthé pour la version courte

Paring : Surprise !

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à MTV et Jeff Davis. Je m'amuse simplement un peu avec eux.

Blablabla : Cette fic, j'ai commencé à l'écrire entre le 302 et le 303, alors autant vous dire tout de suite, vous ne retrouverez pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passe dans la série après ces épisodes. Il n'y a aucune mention du Darach et de ces sacrifices, et parce que j'avais besoin de lui, Ennis n'est pas mort, et Boyd non plus. Gérard n'est également pas du tout présent, par contre, je me sers des lieux qui sont dans la série (sauf un qui est de moi).

C'était un sujet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le début de Teen Wolf. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai écris ça que je veux que ça se passe dans la série.

Ah oui, je préfère préciser que l'histoire est déjà terminée d'écrire, donc à moins d'avoir un soudain gros soucis avec internet, je publierais jusqu'à la fin, tous les vendredis.

Enjoy !

* * *

Prologue

Scott et Stiles étaient assis sur les marches de l'école. L'entrainement de Lacrosse avait été annulé, le coach ayant été appelé ailleurs pour le reste de la journée, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu rentrer chez eux tout de suite, préférant passer un peu de temps encore ensemble pour discuter tranquillement. Ils auraient certes pu aller ailleurs, mais ils avaient choisi la solution de facilité.

- Tu sais que ce qu'ils ont fait à Cora et Boyd n'est sûrement pas leur seul plan. Je crois même que ce n'est pas du tout leur plan, ils sont peut-être juste en train de nous mener sur une fausse piste. En plus, ils ont toujours au moins trois trains d'avance sur nous. Comment ils savaient que vous viendriez spécialement cette nuit, alors qu'on n'avait pas vu Derek et Peter en trois mois ? Demanda Stiles.

- Je sais bien qu'ils sont sûrement en train de nous mener en bateau, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent, ce qui fait qu'on comprend toujours trop tard que c'est un piège.

- On finira bien par trouver quelque chose. Cette idée est épuisée, maintenant. Ils ne pourront pas kidnapper Isaac, ou même une nouvelle fois Boyd et Cora pour leur faire subir la même chose. Ça serait redondant. Et stupide !

- Ils pourraient le refaire parce que justement, on ne supposerait pas qu'ils le referaient.

- Ils nous prennent peut-être pour plus idiots qu'on est, mais quand même, Scott, tomber deux fois dans le même piège, ça ne serait vraiment pas valorisant. Remarque, ça les ferait peut-être partir, si on leur faisait croire qu'on est vraiment pathétique.

- Ça ne marchera pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent parfaitement ce qu'on vaut. Je bosse, ce soir, je dois y aller. Tu fais gaffe, hein !

- Moi ? Tu me connais !

- Justement, je te connais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien me vouloir, de toute façon ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain qu'ils pourraient casser juste en me bousculant et qui parle encore plus vite qu'il ne pense. Et je pense déjà très vite !

- Pour empêcher des loups-garous de se transformer pendant la pleine lune pendant trois mois, c'est qu'ils doivent être un peu tordu. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient leur passer par la tête.

- Ça tombe bien, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait me passer par la tête non plus.

Scott sourit face à la bêtise de son meilleur ami puis grimpa sur sa moto pour rejoindre la clinique vétérinaire. Stiles s'amusa encore un peu à lancer la balle contre le mur pour la rattraper avec sa crosse, histoire de s'entrainer un peu, même quand le coach n'était pas là, puis retourna finalement chez lui. Comme son père ne rentrait pas avant assez tard le soir, il avait largement le temps de faire ses leçons avant de préparer le diner, mais ne se sentant pas du tout d'humeur à réviser, il préféra se mettre directement à cuisiner, ce qui lui permit de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué que d'habitude. Plusieurs fois, il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos, mais ne trouvant pas la source, il finit par l'oublier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, deux heures après être revenu, qu'il remarqua que sa fenêtre n'était pas fermée. Il se dit qu'un loup était encore venu faire un tour chez lui et qu'il était parti sans fermer derrière lui. Il s'apprêtait à la fermer quand il entendit un petit rire derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour découvrir une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui se baladait pieds nus. Elle était passée par la fenêtre, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Il n'y avait qu'un seul type de personnes qui passait par sa fenêtre.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ici, Stiles !

- Ma chambre n'est pas la salle commune des loups-garous. Il va falloir arrêter de venir ici à tout bout de champ, surtout si je ne suis pas là. Vous êtes qui, d'abord, et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je suis Kali, et je suis là pour changer ta vie !

- Non merci, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rejoindre votre bande de loups assoiffés. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être un loup-garou.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Si on avait voulu te transformer, on se serait passé de ta permission. Non, ça fait plusieurs jours que je t'observe et ce que j'ai à te proposer est bien plus alléchant !

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui. La suite, la semaine prochaine, même jour, mais peut-être pas même heure. J'ai quelques difficultés avec internet, rien de très grave, mais je ferais en fonction de quand je pourrais m'installer dans le salon (quelle plaie, que le wifi ne marche pas dans ma chambre...).

Alors, ce début ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Envie de savoir la suite ou pas ? Enfin, même si vous ne voulez pas, je la posterais quand même, mais vous avez quand même le droit de me faire part de votre avis !

A vendredi prochain !


	2. Chapitre 1

Olala, qu'il est tard. En plus, chez moi, il y a une heure de moins par rapport à la France. J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais on était tellement bien partie avec ma famille d'accueil que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mais on est toujours vendredi, donc je ne suis pas en retard.

Voici donc le chapitre 1, très attendu par certains d'entres vous. J'avais oublié de préciser que cette fic était béta-reader par SFgirl.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Scott se rendit rapidement compte que Stiles agissait étrangement. Enfin, plus bizarrement que d'habitude. Au départ, surtout, quand il semblait lui cacher quelque chose, mais son meilleur ami avait pris en assurance, et même si son attitude était toujours suspecte, elle semblait de plus en plus naturelle, ce qui inquiétait le loup-garou plus que ça ne le rassurait. D'autant plus que plus le temps passait, plus une étrange odeur, à la fois féminine et sauvage, se faisait présente autour du jeune homme. Et en plus de ça, même s'il avait commencé à moins parler de Lydia depuis l'histoire avec Jackson se transformant finalement en loup-gaour, c'était à peine s'il la remarquait quand elle passait près de lui, depuis quelques temps. Mais si Stiles avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler, il savait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à le faire craquer. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'engager la conversation à ce sujet, il avait trouvé une diversion.

Mais l'opportunité que Scott attendait depuis plusieurs jours finie par se présenter. Derek les avait appelé tous les deux, pour parler des alphas avec lui et Isaac. Et vu les relations entre l'alpha et son meilleur ami, Scott se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur personne pour le faire parler. Après tout, Stiles était toujours un peu effrayé par Derek. Seulement, ce fut Isaac qui réagit le premier.

- Stiles, tout va bien ?

- Bah oui, tout vas bien. Tout va toujours très bien avec moi, ce n'est pourtant pas nouveau. Pourquoi ?

- Tu portes l'odeur de la femelle alpha qui m'a assommé à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? S'effraya Scott. C'est elle que je sens depuis tout ce temps-là ?

- Ah oui, euh...J'ai peut-être oublié de mentionner un truc, marmonna Stiles en se grattant la joue.

- Comment ça, tu as "peut-être oublié de mentionner un truc" ? Répéta Derek.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste Kali qui me rend visite de temps en temps. Presque tous les soirs, en fait.

- Kali fait partie de la bande d'alpha. C'est celle qui se balade pieds nus, précisa Isaac.

- Il n'y a qu'une femelle dans le pack des alphas, de toute façon, affirma Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut, tous les soirs ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter, elle ne me fait pas de mal. Elle ne vient pas sur ordre de Deucalion non plus. Elle vient juste parce qu'elle a envie de venir me voir.

- C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda Scott.

- Elle se sert de toi, répliqua Derek alors que le jeune homme hochait la tête. Tu en as conscience, j'espère ?

- Je fais attention, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais elle n'a jamais rien demandé sur vous. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit non plus. Et pas la peine de m'envoyer contre le mur pour vérifier si elle n'a pas décidé de me faire un lavage de cerveau, j'ai déjà vérifié. Et Scott l'aurait sûrement remarqué !

- Isaac, tu vérifies ! Ordonna Derek.

Le jeune homme obéit à son alpha, haussant simplement les épaules pour montrer à Stiles qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Au moins, le jeune homme ne se retrouva pas brutalement plaqué contre le mur, le bêta se montrant précautionneux, bien qu'un peu tendu.

- Tu as bien dis qu'elle te rendait visite tous les soirs ? Re-demanda Isaac après avoir regarder dans la nuque de son ami.

- Presque tous les soirs. Vous autres loups-garous adorez passer par la fenêtre, et elle le fait 2-3 fois par semaine, oui. Mais on s'est aussi vu plusieurs fois en dehors de ma chambre, quand même.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla presque Derek.

- Tu sors avec elle ? Demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas au sens strict du terme. On ne s'est jamais embrassé. Mais je pense qu'on peut quand même appeler ça comme ça.

- Elle se sert définitivement de toi ! Conclu Derek.

- Je ne pense pas, non. On ne parle même pas de loups-garous. Elle ne parle jamais de Deucalion, et je ne parle jamais de vous. Ou que si ça concerne des trucs qui se passe en classe. Elle ne m'a jamais rien demandé à votre propos et je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé non plus. J'ai posé cette règle la première fois qu'elle est venue me voir pour me dire que je lui plaisais bien.

- Ne nous ment pas ! Grogna Derek.

- Tu as l'impression que je mens ? C'est toi le loup-garou, pas moi. Tu dois être quand même plus calé que moi pour savoir qui te ment !

- Je ne veux pas te voir ici tant que tu la fréquenteras !

- Je ne vais pas arrêter de la voir simplement pour tes beaux yeux, Derek !

- Alors ne reviens jamais ici ! Et Scott, interdiction formelle de lui parler de quoi que ce soit concernant le pack.

- T'es pas mon alpha !

- Si tu veux continuer à participer, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Mais...

- Laisse tomber, Scott. Je comprend très bien pourquoi il fait ça, et il a même raison de le faire. Je ne lui en veux pas. On verra s'il a raison si Kali arrête de venir me voir, et je viendrais m'excuser platement !

- Stiles, attend...Tenta de le retenir Scott.

- C'est bon, je te dis. Je te vois demain en cours.

Même s'il comprennait les raisons de l'alpha, Stiles était vexé et il partit en claquant la porte de l'ascenseur derrière lui. Il aimait croire que Derek l'acceptait comme un membre à part entière de son pack, cela le faisait se sentir moins inutile, et son rejet était donc douloureux, même s'il s'y était attendu.

Il attendit d'être de retour dans sa chambre pour envoyer un message à Kali. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, mais si elle décidait de venir le voir, il préférait être déjà dans sa chambre. Et il avait eu raison, car moins de cinq minutes après l'avoir envoyé, elle passait par sa fenêtre. Il était allongé dans son lit, le nez dans l'oreiller.

- Vous n'avez pas de plans à préparer, genre comment s'emparer de Beacon Hills ou comment se débarrasser des Hale ? Parce que à chaque fois que je t'envoie un message, tu es là pratiquement dans la minute qui suit.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça, peut-être, que j'arrive dès que tu m'appelles ?

- Si ! Non ! Je ne sais pas. Derek m'a viré !

- Je...

- Ne me dis pas "Je te l'avais dis", je ne suis pas d'humeur, se releva Stiles en pointant un doigt en l'air.

- Je peux te faire venir avec moi, si tu es en manque d'action lycanthropique.

- La menace de Deucalion me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin en plus de l'approcher, répliqua-t-il en replongeant la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Je vais lui dire que tu t'es fais viré du pack. Il n'aura plus aucune raison de menacer ton père, puisqu'il sera sûr que tu ne diras vraiment rien à Derek.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on en discutait, de toute façon. Pour le moment, je reste neutre. Je ne viens pas avec toi, et je ne rejoindrais pas le pack de Derek non plus.

- Oh, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, Stiles ? Demanda Kali en minaudant et en s'allongeant au-dessus de lui.

- Ça fait à peine deux semaines que tu me tournes autour. Evidemment que je ne te fais pas confiance.

- Je suis profondément blessée.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Après tout, je n'ai jamais eu de preuves que tu tenais vraiment à moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour remédier à ça ?

- Il y a trop de menaces faites sur mes proches. Les loups-garous, je comprend, mais pourquoi les autres ?

- Maintenant que tu n'appartiens à personne...

- Je n'ai jamais appartenu à quelqu'un !

-... ton père ne crains plus rien. Je suppose qu'on peut aussi lever la menace sur Lydia.

- Laissez aussi Danny en dehors de tout ça. Il n'est même pas au courant, pour les loups-garous.

- On n'y est pour rien. C'est comme pour nous deux. Ethan a juste des vues sur lui. Il ne lui fera rien, il l'aime bien. Tu sais que je ne peux toujours rien te dire, sur nos plans !

- Je ne veux pas les savoir, de toute façon. Laissez-moi en dehors de vos magouilles. Ce sont toujours mes amis, et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va se passer si tu me racontes tout !

- Tu es fâché !

- Evidemment que je suis fâché ! Je me suis fais envoyé promener pour une femme que je connais depuis à peine deux semaines. Dans les films, il y a toujours un moment ou un autre où le personnage regrette d'avoir fait ça.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'être plus perturbé que ça.

- Bien sûr que si, je le suis. J'ai juste appris à bien le cacher !

- Laisse-moi te réconforter, alors.

Stiles lui lança un drôle de regard, se demandant où elle voulait en venir, mais la jeune femme se rapprochait déjà et l'embrassa passionnément. Il était sûr de s'en souvenir, de son premier baiser.

Le lendemain matin, il trouva Scott en train de l'attendre sur le parking de l'école. Il le rejoignit en trois enjambés après avoir garé sa Jeep.

- Hey ! Scott, comment ça va ? Depuis hier ?

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, je crois.

- Moi, je vais très bien ! Pourquoi ça irait mal ?

- Derek t'a viré !?

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison. En plus, je ne suis pas un loup, alors ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de moi.

- Tu sors vraiment avec cette Kali, alors ?

- Maintenant, oui !

- Comment ça, maintenant oui ?

- Je l'ai appelé hier, pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé au loft. On a passé le reste de la soirée à se peloter.

- Tu as couché avec elle ? S'épouvanta Scott.

- Non, on n'a pas couché ! J'ai bien dit peloter, pas couché, idiot ! Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit à propos de mon père, il est au courant. Il nous entendu, hier soir, et il m'a sorti son petit spitch qu'il doit préparer depuis des années pour ce moment. Il l'a terminé par un "C'est bien que tu fréquentes enfin quelqu'un !".

- Il a rencontré Kali ?

- Non, il nous a juste entendu hier soir et il a attendu ce matin pour m'en parler. Il ne sait même pas si je sors avec une fille ou un mec.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne dirait pas la même chose, s'il savait.

- Il la prendrait pour une cougard et me ferait un sermon, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin. Et je te l'ai dis, elle ne me dit rien. En plus, à chaque fois que je la voie, il n'y a absolument rien de suspicieux. Pas de sang, pas de blessures, pas de traces de combats, rien. Et elle vient dans les 5 minutes, quand je l'appelle. Elle m'a proposé de les rejoindre de temps en temps si je m'ennuie, mais j'ai refusé.

- Tu as refusé ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point-là. Elle reste dans le camp adverse de mes amis. Je me sens suffisamment mal de la fréquenter ainsi en sachant ce qu'elle a fait et supposer ce qu'elle va faire, je ne veux pas en rajouter.

- Si tu es mal à l'aise, pourquoi tu sors avec elle ?

- Parce que j'en ai vraiment envie. Et je suis à l'aise avec elle. Je sais qu'elle est parfaitement capable de me faire du mal, alors je reste sur mes gardes, mais pour le moment, je n'ai rien eu à dire. Au contraire. Il va se passer un moment avant qu'on passe à l'acte, parce que je sais que je ne peux pas lui faire entièrement confiance, et j'ai un peu peur qu'elle me...heu...

- Morde en plein action ! Ria Scott.

- Yep ! Et ce n'est pas drôle. Toi, si tu mords Allison, elle ne craint rien, tu es juste un bêta, mais elle, c'est une alpha, et tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas très chaud pour rejoindre ta cours de récré.

Scott acquiesça seulement, car ils entraient en classe. Même s'il était loin d'approuver la relation que son meilleur ami entretenait avec Kali, il était à la fois rassuré qu'il fasse attention et presque content de le voir enfin à peu près heureux avec quelqu'un.

L'après-midi, alors qu'ils sortaient de leur dernière heure de la journée, ils découvrirent une sorte d'agitation au niveau du parking. C'était plutôt un attroupement, où les filles semblaient vexées et ennuyées, tandis que les hommes semblaient presque au septième ciel, mais les deux amis ne s'en rendirent pas spécialement compte. Bien que d'une conversation muette, ils avaient décidé de passer outre la masse d'élèves, ils n'eurent guère de choix quand ils se rendirent compte que ça se déroulait autour de la Jeep. Stiles en fut tout sauf heureux.

- C'est pas vrai ! Si quelqu'un à touché à mon bébé, je l'étripe.

- Hello, mon Stiles !

- Kali ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Se radoucit Stiles, qui ne put retenir un ricanement quand les élèves se rendirent compte qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Maintenant que la situation est claire avec tes amis, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir un peu plus. Après tout, tu n'as plus d'obligation extra-scolaire, aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi pas ? En plus, on a fait nos devoirs à la pause déjeuné, alors je n'ai même rien à faire ! Répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

Scott fut surpris. Même si son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'il était à l'aise avec Kali, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que ça semble aussi naturel pour lui. Mais son étonnement n'était rien face à celui des autres étudiants. Certains avaient la bouche tellement ouverte que leur mâchoire semblait complètement décrochée. Scott regretta que Jackson ne soit plus là, car ça lui aurait certainement fermé le clapet pour plusieurs jours, voire semaines. Le jeune homme décida cependant qu'il ne ferait pas faire d'efforts avec la jeune femme. Il savait que pour le moment, Stiles ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, et comme il était toujours sceptique face à cette relation, il voulait attendre de voir comment elle allait évoluer. Après tout, elle s'en était pris à Isaac et à Boyd, il avait donc le droit d'être froid avec elle. Il ne s'attendit donc pas à ce que elle, elle fasse des efforts.

- Bonjour, Scott.

- Kali !

- Tu surveilles bien Stiles quand je ne suis pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le faisais déjà avant que tu n'apparaisses.

- Mais il ne faudrait pas que tu arrêtes.

Scott fronça les sourcils, mais avant d'avoir décidé s'il y avait un message caché derrière ces dernières paroles, Kali était montée dans la Jeep et Stiles le saluait de la main. Il sentait que les prochains jours alors être très étranges.

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui !

Je sais, c'est surprenant, comme couple. Mais je voulais essayer quelque chose différent. Et puis, malgré toutes les conneries qu'elle a pu faire, je l'aime bien Kali. J'ai été triste pour elle, à la fin du 312 (le pire, c'est que j'aime bien Jennifer aussi, même si elle n'apparait pas dans ma fic !)

Alors, verdict ? Bien ou pas bien ? Des roses ou des patates ?

La suite vendredi prochain. Et sûrement beaucoup plus tôt. Quand je dis plus tôt, je parle cette fois de matinée !

A vendredi !


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme promis, voici la suite, et bien plus tôt que la semaine dernière. N'empêche, les enfants qui reprennent l'école, ça rend pas mal de liberté.

Le couple Kali/Stiles a suscité quelques réactions. Il ne me reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que la suite vous plaise aussi.

_**RAR**_ : Guest : Merci pour ta review. Et voila donc la suite :D

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Cet étrange manège dura plusieurs semaines. De temps à autre, Kali rejoignait Stiles au lycée, faisant ainsi baver d'envie tous les autres élèves, et le jeune homme semblait de plus en plus attaché à elle. Au moins, Kali semblait participer autant que lui à cette relation. Mais d'un autre côté, Stiles était également de plus en plus coupé du pack. Les Hale ne comptaient pas vraiment, puisqu'ils ne venaient pas à l'école, mais Boyd fut le premier à ne plus lui parler, suivit très rapidement par Isaac, qui ne comprenait pas comment Stiles pouvait continuer à la voir après ce qu'elle avait fait à son ami et à Cora, ainsi qu'à Erica. Mais l'altercation la plus violente avait quand même eu lieu avec Derek. Ils leur étaient arrivés de se rencontrer, notamment quand l'alpha rejoignait Scott soit chez lui, soit au lycée. Et leur dernière rencontre ne s'était vraiment pas bien passé. Et la menace de l'alpha était bien ancré dans l'esprit de Stiles, malgré tout ce que Scott pouvait dire pour tenter de nuancer.

- Tu l'as entendu comme moi : Je serais le prochain sur sa liste de victimes si je le croise une nouvelle fois. Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.

- Derek ne met pas souvent ses menaces à exécution. Et puis, Lydia sort bien avec Aiden et il ne lui dit rien.

- Ce n'est pas pareil pour Lydia. Elle n'a jamais participé de façon vraiment active à la dynamique du pack, et elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup voir Aiden en dehors de l'école. Moi, il me considère passé chez l'ennemi, d'autant plus que Kali est le bras droit de Deucalion. Encore heureux que c'est une histoire de loup-garou, parce que vu la colère qu'il a piqué, on pourrait croire qu'il est jaloux, en fait.

- Peut-être qu'il ne parlait que d'un plaquage contre un mur.

- Non, il était très sérieux, je l'ai vu. Il m'a même montré ses dents. C'est un loup-garou, mec. C'est même l'Alpha avec un grand A. Dis-lui juste de t'appeler avant de te rejoindre, je m'éclipserais avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est même pas mon alpha. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue à l'aider.

- Tu as besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de toi. Et même si j'ai été d'une aide _très_ précieuse durant tes premiers mois, il ne t'a pas été inutile non plus. Il t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Soit réaliste, Scott, on savait que ce point de non-retour arriverait si je continuais à la voir. On trouvera toujours le moyen de se voir.

- Mais tu vas faire quoi ? Il m'a pratiquement interdit de te voir, justement.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

C'était vrai, il ne savait pas. La proposition de Kali de venir avec elle rien qu'une fois pour rencontrer proprement tout son pack le tentait de plus en plus. Il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, depuis que les loups, mais également Allison et Lydia, avaient cessé de lui parler, ou presque. Les filles lui faisaient bien savoir qu'elles n'aimaient pas le savoir avec la louve. Mais il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée de rencontrer Deucalion, ainsi que les autres alphas. Après tout, le leader des alphas était responsable de la capture de Boyd et Cora, et il menaçait toujours une grosse partie de ses amis. Amis qui ne lui parlaient certes plus, mais qui restaient des amis. Il en était venu à accorder une certaine confiance à Kali, pas à Deucalion.

Seulement, il ne fallu pas longtemps après le rejet plus ou moins définitif de Derek pour qu'il soit vraiment en manque. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en parler à Scott, mais être autant mis de côté lui était devenu insupportable. Il était au courant de l'existence des loups-garous, et avoir une information comme ça sans rien pouvoir faire avec, ça le tuait presque.

La première fois que Kali l'emmena, il resta discret, trop mal à l'aise pour faire part de son sarcasme légendaire aux alphas. Il sourit seulement à chaque fois que les jumeaux et Ennis charriaient Kali. Mais après quelques visites, il prit en assurance. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec Deucalion et son ton paternaliste, tout comme il ne les aidait jamais quand ils avaient un quelconque problème ou sur des plans d'attaques, mais il aimait bien être avec eux. Les jumeaux se révélaient nettement plus sympa qu'au lycée. Ethan lui avoua même qu'il était un peu jaloux qu'il puisse accompagner la jeune femme, car comme Danny ne savait rien des loups-garous, il ne pouvait pas faire pareil.

Un soir, cependant, deux mois après leur premier baiser, un détail lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Ce n'était pas grand chose, il avait même presque failli passer à côté, vu qu'il faisait ses devoirs, tandis que Kali envoyait des textos en prenant toute la place dans le lit. Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle tapait frénétiquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Deucalion a attrapé mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Tu m'as dis que ton anniversaire était dans trois jours ?!

- Oui, c'est juste que je voulais ce cadeau depuis un moment. D'ailleurs, je vais aller le voir dès maintenant, je suis trop pressée. Je peux passer te voir demain ?

- Tu as oublié qu'on a un bowling avec les jumeaux ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. On doit passer te chercher. A demain, petit loup.

- Bonne soirée, Kali.

Il la regarda partir par la fenêtre et attendit de ne plus la voir pour prendre son téléphone. Jamais Kali n'avait oublié un rendez-vous, et surtout pas quand il incluait des membres du pack. Il envoya un message à Scott et attendit ensuite son meilleur ami en faisant les cents pas. A peine attendit-il la moto arriver qu'il descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Heureusement que son père travaillait de nuit. Il arriva au porche au moment où le jeune loup se garait.

- Salut vieux ! Pourquoi tu voulais me voir si tard, et avec...

- J'aurais besoin d'emprunter ta moto pour la soirée.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je veux faire une surprise à Kali, pour son anniversaire.

- Tu sais conduire une moto, au moins ?

- Je dois être un peu rouillé, c'est pour ça que je veux faire un tour ce soir, pour ne pas être ridicule le jour J. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai, tu devrais rentrer. Je te la rendrais demain.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ton cœur bat super vite !

- Ça, c'est juste parce que je suis super-excité. C'est la première fois que j'ai un cadeau à faire une fille depuis la mort de ma mère, et qui n'est pas Lydia. Et je suis sans doute un peu effrayé, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas conduit.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, ça ira, merci. Je te le revaudrais mille fois.

- Si tu es sûr de toi ! Prend ma veste. Je n'ai pas envie que tu reviennes avec la moitié d'un bras arraché.

- Merci, mec. Au fait, tu passeras le bonjour de ma part au pack. Ils doivent s'ennuyer un peu, sans moi.

- Ça, pour s'ennuyer, ils n'ennuient, répondit Scott en se retenant de froncer les sourcils, surpris par la demande de son ami.

Stiles lui fit un signe de la main et Scott le regarda partir en faisant une grimace. Le démarrage avait été quelque peu bancal, mais la suite sembla aller mieux. Il attendit de ne plus le voir pour partir en courant.

Le jeune Stilinski arriva rapidement à la cachette des alphas. Enfin, à celle qu'il connaissait. Il savait qu'il avait été repéré, c'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé la moto de Scott. La veste était un bonus, il espérait qu'il pourrait passer pour son meilleur ami au moins pendant quelques minutes. Il entra en catimini dans le bâtiment, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand il trébucha sur une marche, il se dit qu'il était foutu, mais personne ne vint. Paradoxalement, ça l'inquiétait plus que ça ne le rassurait, mais il continua quand même sa route.

Il finit par trouver Kali, en compagnie de Deucalion. Ils semblaient détenir deux personnes, mais d'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir qui. Cependant, avant même de penser à changer de place pour avoir un meilleur point de vue, le leader des alphas leva ces yeux aveugles vers lui.

- Et si tu nous rejoignais, Stiles ? Tu risques de rater le plus important, si tu restes là-haut.

Il entendit Derek pester, car l'un des prisonniers était définitivement Derek, et lui-même retint à grande peine un juron. Il les rejoignit rapidement, laissant de côté la veste de Scott qu'il ne voulait pas abimée, même si elle ne lui avait finalement pas du tout servi, niveau couvrage des odeurs. En s'approchant, il découvrit que le deuxième prisonnier était une petite fille, de neuf ans tout au plus. Stiles ne comprennait plus rien. Même s'il savait que Deucalion n'avait sûrement pas tenu les réunions les plus importantes quand il était là, il ne voyait pas en quoi le kidnapping d'une gamine pouvait servir leur plan.

- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles ! Tu ne pensais tout même pas qu'on allait te dévoiler tous nos plans. Kali a beau avoir le béguin pour toi, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que ta loyauté soit toujours acquise à Derek.

- Comment vous saviez que je viendrais ?

- On ne savait pas. J'attendais plutôt Scott, d'ailleurs, mais j'avais aussi envisagé la possibilité que ce soit toi qui vienne.

- Où sont les jumeaux et Ennis ?

- Vois-tu, pour la suite du plan, j'avais besoin de quelques garantis. Les jumeaux sont actuellement en train de tenir compagnie aux bêtas de Derek, et quand j'ai su que c'était toi qui venait, j'ai envoyé Ennis voir si le shérif n'avait pas trop de problèmes.

- Espèce de rat ! Vous aviez promi que vous ne lui feriez pas de mal.

- Le choix de sa survie ne dépend que de toi, et ceux des bêtas de vous deux. Laisse-le tuer cette adorable petite chose, et le reste de son pack est libre. Il faudra ensuite que tu te débarrasse toi-même de Derek si tu veux qu'on accorde la même clémence à ton père. Si Derek réchigne, son pack meure, si tu l'en empêches ou si tu ne l'abats pas, ton père tombe. Un simple mot de Kali fera agir nos amis.

- Vous me croyez réellement capable de tuer un loup-garou ? Un alpha ? Vous êtes beaucoup moins futé que ce que je croyais.

- On avait prévu quelque chose si c'était toi qui venait, lui dit Kali à l'oreille. Les balles sont remplies d'aconit, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tu sais bien viser, ajouta-t-elle en lui mettant un pistolet entre les mains.

- Evidemment, tu pourrais vouloir nous tuer, mais nos amis ont pour ordres de n'écouter que Kali du reste de la soirée. Tue-la, et ils tueront tout le monde, même si je leur disais le contraire. Tue-moi, et je crains qu'elle ne soit quelque peu en colère contre toi.

Stiles n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir convenablement. Il se savait incapable de tirer sur Derek, pas de sang froid, et il lui était inconcevable de le laisser tuer la petite. Mais la vie de plusieurs personnes, notamment celle de son père, était dans la balance, et il ne voulait pas plus les voir mourir. Il savait que Derek tuerait la fille, la vie de son pack en dépendait et il ferait passer son pack avant ses états-d'âme, même s'il devait vivre avec ça le reste de sa vie. Mais il n'était même pas certain que les alphas tiennent parole.

- J'espère que tu as pris ta décision, dit soudain Deucalion. Parce que tu n'as plus le temps de réfléchir. Derek, je te laisse quinze secondes, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes.

Derek réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair, bondissant soudainement de sa position. Il courait vers la petite fille comme s'il était poursuivit par un monstre, ou comme s'il voulait simplement que ça soit fini au plus vite et abréger ces souffrances. Stiles ne réagit pas beaucoup moins vite. Même s'il avait conscience de certainement signer l'arrêt de mort de son père, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il savait que lui ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça. Mais au lieu d'utiliser le pistolet comme les alphas s'y attendait, il se jeta devant la petite, les bras croisés devant lui comme hypothétique protection.

Les crocs de Derek lui rentrèrent profondement dans la peau, mais le loup-garou avait toute sa lucidité et reconnaissant Stiles, il se retint juste à temps de lui arracher le bras. Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment à se fixer, le jeune homme baissant peu à peu les bras. Tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait.

- Ennis, il y a un développement intéressant ici. Ne touche pas au shérif et revient ici. Les jumeaux, occupez vous du pack.

- Quoi ? Non ! S'écria Stiles en reprenant pied dans la réalité. Il allait le faire, il allait la tuer. Il vous a écouté, laissez-les partir !

- Mais elle n'est pas morte. Et surtout, on sait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se montrera docile. On n'a jamais eu réellement l'intention de les laisser vivre, de toute façon. On les aurait simplement tué plus tard. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir son pack s'agrandir...encore.

- Tu as dis toi-même que cette meute et son alpha pouvait aller se faire foutre. Ça ne doit pas tant de déranger, lui rappela Kali.

- Rappelle tes chiens, ou je te jure, je tire ! Menaça Stiles en pointant le pistolet vers Kali. Tu as jusqu'à trois. Un...

- Toi, me tirer dessus ? Comme si tu en étais capable ! Ria Kali. Tu tiens trop à moi pour ça.

- Deux...

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement te servir d'une arme à feu ?

- Trois !

* * *

Héhéhé ! J'aime bien cette fin de chapitre, je me suis bien amusée à l'écriture. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord...bah tant pis, parce que c'est trop tard maintenant.

Je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews, même si je n'aime pas demander. Même si vous n'aimez pas, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

La suite même jour, à peu près même heure.

A vendredi et bon weekend !


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voila la suite ! C'est quand même mieux de poster un chapitre dans la matinée.

Le précédent chapitre a suscité quelques réactions. Surtout la fin. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir ce que vous pensez de celui-là.

**RAR** : **_Ano_** : Merci pour ta review. La fin m'a bien fait rire. Sadique est un beau compliment, et tout à fait parfait pour la situation !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le téléphone gisait, complètement en morceaux, au pied de Kali. Sa main saignait un peu. Même si la balle ne l'avait pas touché directement, l'impact avait été violent, mais elle guérissait déjà à vu d'œil. Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire alors que Stiles baissait doucement l'arme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as pas mal de progrès à faire, mon Stiles, si tu veux vraiment toucher quelqu'un !

- J'ai touché ce que je visais ! Répliqua Stiles comme si c'était évident.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta soudain la jeune femme.

- Je suis le fils du shérif, évidemment que je sais me servir d'une arme à feu. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en porte pas que ça veut dire que je ne sais pas. Mon père ne veut pas que j'en ai une, et moi non plus, je ne veux pas, mais il a quand même jugé utile de m'apprendre. Et je ne suis pas un tueur et je ne le serais jamais, quand bien même j'ai très envie de te faire du mal, là tout de suite. Je visais le téléphone, et tu t'en serais rendus compte, si tu n'avais pas été trop occupée à te moquer de moi.

- Pourquoi le téléphone ?

- Pour couper tout demande d'assistance de la part de vôtre binôme préféré. Je ne voudrais pas que vous gâchiez la "surprise" en allant les aider.

- Quel surprise ? Demanda Deucalion avec toujours la même voix égale.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais abandonné tous mes amis sur un coup de tête ? Simplement parce que Derek menaçait de me tuer s'il me croisait ? Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Kali...t'appréciais, et pour toi, j'ai pratiquement coupé les ponts avec tout le pack, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je les ai délaissé. Scott et moi, on se connaît depuis très longtemps. C'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je n'ai pas eu à faire grand chose pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Scott est avec le pack ? Réalisa Derek, soudain rassuré.

- Il n'aurait jamais laissé ton père, ou sa mère, sans protection, s'il a vraiment compris ce que tu sous-entendais, répliqua Kali, pourtant soudain pas très sûre de cette affirmation.

- Ils ne sont pas sans protection non plus. Aucun de vous ne peut entrer au commissariat, et les balles de mon père ont été changé contre celles d'aconit de Chris Argent. Il y a également deux chasseurs en permanence auprès de lui. Quant à Melissa, elle connaît l'existence des loups-garous, et elle ne se promène plus sans protection depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas compliqué de cacher un peu de poudre de tue-loup dans un petit tube discret. Et elle a également le droit à la protection de deux chasseurs. La trêve qu'il y a entre les Argent et les Hale les a laissé presque sans travail.

- Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! S'emporta Kali. Je passais trop de temps avec toi pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte. Et tu ne m'as jamais menti, en plus.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de mentir non plus. Il m'a suffit d'aller un soir à la clinique vétérinaire pour voir comment allait Scott et au passage, j'ai fais une remarque tout à fait innocente à Deaton en disant simplement que c'était dommage que la clinique soit plus sécurisé que le commissariat. Et je vais à l'école avec Allison. Je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup varier mon discours pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Certes, ils m'en voulaient beaucoup de sortir avec toi, mais le fait que je reste sur mes gardes les a grandement rassurés sur ma stabilité mentale.

- Il faut aller aider les jumeaux, réalisa Kali. Deux contre quatre, le combat ne sera pas égal, même pour eux.

- Peter n'est pas là ? Demanda Stiles en regardant Derek.

- Parti quelque part en dehors de la ville, répondit l'alpha.

- Deucalion !

- Ils vont s'en sortir. Ce n'est pas quatre ados qui vont les effrayer.

- Comptez plutôt cinq. Je doute que Scott ait laissé Allison dans l'ombre. Et elle est très douée avec un arc !

- Tu as bien plus de potentiel que je ne le soupçonnais déjà, réalisa Deucalion. Rejoint-nous donc, et tu trouveras toujours un défi à ta hauteur.

- Rien ne prouve que je vais survivre !

- Oh, crois-moi, un homme dans ton genre ne peut être que sublimé par le pouvoir des loups-garous, pas achevé.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Une fois m'a suffit.

- On pourrait être vraiment ensemble, maintenant ! Tenta Kali.

- Toi, je ne veux plus te voir !

Stiles lâcha soudain le revolver pour mettre la main dans sa poche. Il en ressorti une petite capsule et les deux alphas comprirent immédiatement d'où Melissa avait eu l'idée de cette protection. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, mais le jeune homme lança quand même la capsule et le tue-loup s'évapora dans un nuage violet, les faisant fuir pour de bon. Derek et Stiles eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul également, mais ils restèrent quand même dans le bâtiment. Le jeune Stilinski attendit que le nuage soit dissipé avant de se rapprocher de la petite. Il ne tenait pas à avoir des hallucinations, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Hey ! C'est bon, c'est fini. Ils sont partis, regarde ! Tu ne crains plus rien, maintenant.

- Il est toujours là, lui ! Répliqua la petite en pointant Derek du doigt.

- Ce n'est rien, il ne te fera pas de mal, je suis là pour te défendre. Ça ne se voit pas, mais je suis Batman, en fait ! Sourit Stiles, ce qui fit rire la petite. Derek, va rejoindre le pack.

- Stiles...

- Derek ! Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Je te rappelle que les jumeaux se transforment en espèce de monstre de trois étages, les autres pourraient avoir besoin de ton aide. Je m'occupe d'elle et je vous rejoins.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je gère, pas d'inquiétude. Vas-y, je te dis.

Derek lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'élancer vers la sortie. Stiles attendit de ne plus le voir pour se retourner vers la petite.

- Tu as vu, il écoute ce que je lui dis. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire contre le justicier de Beacon Hills !

- Il t'a blessé ! Tu saignes !

- Tu as entendu le méchant monsieur, ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer. Avec ma chance légendaire, je n'aurais plus rien demain matin. Et si je te ramenais chez toi ?

Heureusement pour lui, elle n'habitait pas trop loin. Il ne se sentait pas de reprendre la moto, encore moins avec une passagère avec lui. Il récupéra donc simplement la veste de Scott qu'il mit sur les épaules de la petite le temps du trajet, et le pistolet. Il dût la porter sur une bonne partie de la route, mais il n'eut aucune difficulté à le faire, elle n'était pas très lourde. Il réfléchit à un moyen de lui faire croire que c'était un mauvais rêve mais il ne trouva pas la moindre excuse qui serait susceptible de la convaincre. Alors à la place, il lui dit que c'était un secret qu'elle ne devait jamais dire à personne et qu'il reviendrait la voir quand elle serait plus grande pour tout lui expliquer. Quand elle lui demanda son mail, il se dit que jamais elle n'aurait gober qu'elle avait rêvé.

Il savait où se trouvait le pack, c'était le soir de la semaine où ils s'entraînaient à l'ancienne demeure des Hale. Il savait qu'à pied, il mettrait un temps infini, et il n'avait toujours aucune envie de reprendre la moto. Il avisa un vélo garé le long d'un mur et décida de l'emprunter. Il laissa un mot et de l'argent, le mot pour dire qu'il était désolé et que c'était une urgence, l'argent en guise de dédommagement si les jumeaux n'avaient pas été maîtrisés et que le vélo se retrouvait dans un feu croisé. Ou parce qu'il était tout à fait capable de louper le trottoir et de le détruire en s'étalant dessus.

Il ne lui fallu pas trop de temps pour arriver au manoir des Hale, et il fut soulagé de voir que le combat était fini et que tout le monde allait bien. Ou presque bien, au vue des entailles que plus d'un loup arboraient. Il ne vit qu'un seul des jumeaux, mais il apprit plus tard que l'autre s'était échappé. Tous les loups, et Allison comme il l'avait prédit, l'attendirent tranquillement le temps qu'il approche. Hormis Stiles, personne ne se rendit compte que Derek restait en retrait, car le jeune homme était le seul à faire face au groupe qui se tournaient pour lui sourire, ou lui lancer un regard noir, dans le cas de Cora.

- Depuis quand tu as un vélo ? S'étonna Isaac.

- Je l'ai juste temporairement emprunté. T'inquiète, Scott, ta bécane n'a rien. C'est juste que je ne me sentais pas de la conduire.

- Ça va ?

- Je me suis retrouvé à devoir sauver les fesses de tout le monde, à voir ma petite-amie être sincèrement surprise que je ne lui sois pas du tout loyal et qui du coup à presque ordonner qu'on assassine mon père, et j'ai manqué de voir Derek réduire une petite fille en pièces, alors non, ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas voulu reprendre ta moto ? L'envie ne m'a pas soudainement pris de faire une balade de santé à trois heures du matin !

- Comment ça, Derek a presque tué une gamine ? S'étonna Cora.

- C'était elle contre vous, il ne vous a rien dit ?

- C'est à peine s'il a décroché un mot depuis qu'il est arrivé, indiqua Boyd.

- Lui et une petite fille se sont fait kidnapper par Kali et Deucalion. Si on voulait que le pack vive, je devais le laisser la tuer, et si je voulais que mon père vive, je devais tuer Derek après coup. Il avait prévu le coup si c'était Scott qui s'était pointé. Les jumeaux s'occupaient du pack, Ennis soit de mon père, soit de Melissa.

- Tu veux toujours sortir avec Kali, après ça ? Demanda Isaac le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle a eu l'air surprise, quand je l'ai largué. Si elle croise mon chemin, je lui arrache la gorge avec mes dents.

Tout le monde ri à la réplique, hormis Derek et Stiles qui reprirent là où ils avaient été stoppé, et ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Allison remarqua soudain la crosse de l'arme qui dépassait du jean de son ami.

- Depuis quand tu as une arme ?

- C'est Kali qui me l'a donné, pour que je me débarrasse de Derek avec. Tu peux la récupérer, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas conseillé que je garde ça.

- Stiles, tu es blessée ! Réalisa Allison en prenant l'arme.

- Quoi ? S'écria Scott.

- Wouah, les mecs ! Je dois sentir le sang sur des kilomètres, et ce n'est que parce que Allison, qui est humaine, me voit avec le bras écorché que vous vous en rendez compte ?

- On a eu une dure soirée, nous énerves pas, répliqua Cora.

- Stiles, ce n'est pas une égratignure, dit Allison en lui prenant le bras de force.

- J'ai été passé à tabac par ton grand-père, qui a quatre fois mon âge. Crois-moi, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Tu as été mordu, Stiles ! S'emporta Allison.

Un silence de plomb envahit soudain la forêt. Ils avaient tous l'image de Stiles l'humain qui les aidait tout le temps, au détriment souvent de sa propre sécurité, l'humain qui n'aurait jamais reculé devant rien alors qu'il était largement moins armé qu'eux. Ils n'imaginaient pas Stiles comme autre chose que le jeune homme entêtant mais primordial pour la cohésion du groupe, et cette constante semblait partir en morceaux.

- C'était un alpha ? Demanda Scott tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

- Non, c'était la gamine qui m'a sauté dessus et m'a mordu pour l'avoir sauvé. Bien sûr que c'était un alpha ! Il y avait trois loups-garous dans la pièce et vu les yeux rouges qu'ils m'ont tous lancé parce que je parlais trop, je peux affirmer sans me tromper que c'était bien des alphas, répondit Stiles d'un ton encore plus sarcastique que d'habitude.

- Quand tu dis que tu as sauvé les fesses de tout le monde, tu inclus aussi la gamine ? Demanda Boyd.

- Je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser faire. Même si vos vies étaient en jeu, et celle de mon père également, je n'ai pas été élevé pour regarder un meurtre de sang froid sans agir. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une gamine de 6-7 ans qui n'a absolument rien à se reprocher.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Derek, plus ou moins hostile. Cora semblait surtout curieuse, elle savait qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas hésité à tuer la petite fille pour que les siens ne soient plus en danger. L'alpha ne bougea pas de sa place, semblant attendre que quelqu'un lui saute dessus. Mais en voyant le poing de son meilleur ami se serrer, Stiles décida d'agir pour lui. Il s'interposa entre le reste du pack et Derek, mettant ces deux mains devant lui pour stopper quiconque s'approchait du brun, ne trouvant pas l'utilité de regarder Derek qui ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre.

- Hey ! Ce n'était pas volontaire, et quand je me suis mis sur la trajectoire, je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fais alors ? Demanda Scott. On sait tous que tu ne veux pas devenir comme nous.

- Je l'ai fais parce que je ne suis pas un meurtrier. J'ai eu assez de voir ma mère mourir, alors je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer la petite, mais jamais je ne pourrais tuer quelqu'un pour en protéger un autre non plus. Encore moins si je le connais.

- Il t'a viré du pack, lui rappela Cora.

- Depuis quand c'est une excuse pour tuer quelqu'un ?

Durant la conversation, un léger changement c'était effectué. Voyant que Stiles ne semblait pas trop dévasté, le pack de Derek avait commencé à rejoindre son alpha, pour se tenir à ces côtés, alors que Scott et Allison se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls de leur côté, avec leur meilleur ami au milieu. La jeune femme savait que quelqu'un devait poser la question, et elle était la seule à être à peu près neutre dans l'histoire, il fallait qu'elle se lance avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse et fasse exploser toute la tension qu'il régnait. Ou qu'ils décident simplement de se fixer tout la nuit !

- Euh, tu vas faire quoi, alors ? Rejoindre le pack de Derek ?

- Oui !

- Non !

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé !

Un nouveau long silence se fit, mais bien différent de celui d'avant. Stiles regardait maintenant Scott avec beaucoup de colère, tandis que Derek avait la même expression pour son pack, juste un peu plus rouge. Ce fut Stiles qui reprit la parole, et il n'était pas vraiment content.

- Scott ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour décider ce que je vais faire. On ne sait même pas si je vais passer la nuit. Et pour le moment, je ne sais pas, c'est tout. T'es mon meilleur pote, mais t'es pas un alpha. Et je ne suis pas ton bêta alors ne répond surtout pas à ma place !

- Stiles a raison, ajouta Derek en regardant son pack. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis responsable qu'il voudra venir avec nous. Il faut lui laisser le temps de décider. Jackson ne nous à jamais rejoint.

- Mais Jackson voulait simplement être un loup-garou, dit Isaac.

- Justement, il le voulait, et il est suffisamment arrogant pour imaginer qu'il s'en sortira sans alpha. Stiles ne voulait pas, il a encore moins de raison de vouloir rejoindre notre pack.

- Tu devrais essayer d'avoir un peu plus d'estime de toi-même, Derek. Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Personne n'est mort. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'y aille. Je voudrais essayer de récupérer mon argent. Je me connais, avec ma veine, j'aurais pris le seul vélo dont le propriétaire commence à trois heure du mat'. Je vais ramener la moto chez moi, elle n'est pas très loin après la maison où j'ai piqué le vélo.

- Tu vas rentrer à pied avec elle ? Demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non, je vais monter dessus.

- Je croyais que tu ne te sentais pas de la conduire, lui rappela Isaac.

- Toute cette petite conversation m'a remis d'aplomb. Et puis, ça va me permettre de réfléchir.

- A quoi ? Demanda Allison, curieuse.

- A tout ! J'ai plein de trucs où j'ai à réfléchir. Il faut que je me case un moment pour aller m'acheter un nouveau t-shirt, aussi.

Le jeune homme les laissa en plan après cette phrase tout à fait incongrue pour la situation, mais tout à fait le genre de Stiles aussi. C'est à peine s'il leur lança un regard alors qu'il enfourchait de nouveau le vélo. Scott voulu le suivre, mais Allison l'en empêcha. Elle savait ce que c'était, d'avoir besoin de solitude pour réfléchir.

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui. La suite la semaine prochaine fois, plus ou moins la même heure.

Un verdict ?

A vendredi prochain !


	5. Chapitre 4

Et voila le nouveau chapitre.  
J'aimerais bien voir Stiles en loup-garou, et en même temps, je ne voudrais pas. C'est très étrange, comme sensation.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Scott attendait à la porte des Stilinski avec trois bonnes heures d'avance. Sa moto était là, ce qui l'avait rassuré quant au fait que Stiles soit bien rentré chez lui durant la nuit, mais il n'avait pas osé frapper à la porte pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Du coup, il s'attira le regard étonné du shérif quand ce dernier revint du travail.

- Scott ! Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? Stiles doit toujours être en train de dormir, tu devrais vérifier.

- Euh..c'est qu'on s'est disputé hier soir, je ne sais pas s'il veut me voir.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas reçu de message de lui ce matin pour me dire une connerie. Bah, je ne m'inquiète pas, vous ne pouvez pas rester fâchés bien longtemps, vous deux. Je vais lui dire de se presser !

Le shérif lui fit un signe de la main et referma la porte de la maison derrière lui. Il l'entendit crier après Stiles, mais ne chercha pas à savoir si ce dernier lui avait répondu. Le moins qu'il puisse faire était de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il lui fallu d'ailleurs attendre une nouvelle demie-heure avant de voir son meilleur ami sortir de chez lui.

- Hey Scott ! C'est vendredi aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas censé venir.

- Stiles, commença Scott, assez incertain.

- Ah mince, j'avais oublié, c'est moi qui ais tes clés. Je savais que j'aurais dû les laisser sur ta moto, tu n'aurais pas eu à m'attendre. Je pense qu'il y a une ou deux éraflures sur les rétros, les murs avaient décidé de m'embêter, sur la route. Tiens !

- Ça va ?

- Moi ? J'ai la pêche, ça se voit pas ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Je crois que j'ai pris un peu trop d'Aderrall, ce mat...Wouah !

Stiles sursauta d'un coup en se retournant brusquement vers la rue. Scott ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui avait pu faire bondir ainsi son meilleur ami puis il avisa la voiture qui démarrait et qui commençait à sortir de son entrée, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin.

- C'est violent, en fait ! Ça met longtemps à s'ajuster, ou je ne devrais pas trop souffrir ?

- J'ai maîtrisé ça au bout de quelques jours. Je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais gérer.

- Tu m'as aidé quand c'était moi. Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille, Stiles.

- Non, Scott ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais faire, alors pour le moment, je ne demanderais de l'aide à personne. Peut-être Deaton, si vraiment je n'y arrive pas. Mais ça fait deux ans que je suis tes petites fesses de loup-garou et j'ai eu tout le loisir de t'observer toi et le pack, alors je ne devrais pas trop mal m'en sortir tout seul.

- Tu promets d'aller voir Deaton si tu as un soucis ?

- Oui, j'irais le voir. Si on allait en cours maintenant ? Parce qu'on va finir par être en retard, et là, vu l'état des choses, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir une brillante idée d'excuse. Surtout que mon père sait que j'ai quitté la maison pour aller en cours.

Scott acquiesça mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Stiles poussa donc un soupir d'exaspération, monta dans sa Jeep et partit en direction de l'école. Scott en fut encore plus blessé. Déjà que Stiles refusait son aide et ne semblait pas si enclin à former un pack avec lui, il lui coupait le temps libre qu'ils aimaient généralement passer tous les deux. Jusqu'à présent, jamais le jeune homme ne l'avait laissé en plan comme ça.

Stiles passa plusieurs jours à presque éviter tout le monde. Certes, il ne refusait jamais de se joindre à une conversation, et il en commençait même pas mal, mais il ne cherchait plus à sortir avec l'un ou l'autre de ces amis après les cours. Même Lydia en fit les frais. Et il ne se risquait pas non plus sur le terrain de Lacrosse. Le comportement de pas mal de personne avait déjà changé autour de lui, mais le coach semblait toujours aussi imperméable, ce que le jeune homme ne trouvait pas plus mal. Ces amis, Boyd compris, n'avaient absolument aucune idée de comment il gérait, ou même simplement ce qu'il envisageait. Le sujet était abordé de temps à autre, et même s'il discutait de ses nouvelles aptitudes avec entrain, il n'approfondissait jamais et s'ils se montraient trop insistant, Stiles leur sortait une excuse, à chaque fois tout à fait plausible, et les plantait sur place. Mais il restait quand même lui-même, faisant souvent profil bas et faisant tourner ses amis en bourrique.

Une semaine après cette fameuse nuit, Stiles commençait enfin à avoir une idée un peu plus précise de ce qu'il voulait. De plus, bien qu'il avait toujours un peu de mal à se contrôler dans les moment de colère et d'excitation - qui heureusement n'étaient pas arrivées trop souvent durant ces quelques jours - il n'était plus dérangé par les sons, odeurs et autres et il arrivait à peu près à se transformer sur demande. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Scott, qui avait mis du temps à atteindre ce stade, mais il était quand même content de lui-même. L'expérience de Scott et l'aide que Derek avait apporté à ce dernier lui avait été plus qu'utile. Mais avant de prendre une décision finale, il voulait discuter avec la seule personne qui semblait en savoir plus long que tout le monde sur tout et n'importe quoi.

- Stiles ?! Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda Deaton avec son éternel ton docte quelque peu irritant.

- Est-ce que Scott est là ?

- Non, il ne commence que plus tard ce soir. Tu viens de finir l'école, il n'était pas avec toi ? Demanda le véto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Si, si, il était là. On n'avait pas les mêmes cours pour la dernière période, et comme je voulais vous parler seul, je ne pouvais pas lui demander à quelle heure il commençait.

- Oh, je vois. Eh bien, entre, dans ce cas. Tu vas m'aider à classer des plantes, pendant qu'on discute.

- Euh, vous pourriez m'ouvrir la porte, s'il vous plaît ?

- Je sais que tu as parfois des problèmes de coordinations, mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir empirer à un point auquel tu ne puisses plus ouvrir la porte.

- Scott ne vous a rien dit ? Il y a eu un petit changement, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Stiles tenta simplement de faire briller ses yeux, mais le reste de son corps n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, et il lui fit une transformation complète. Pour une fois, Deaton sembla vraiment surpris.

- Il m'avait pourtant semblé comprendre que tu n'étais pas intéressé.

- Je ne le suis pas. C'est un accident. J'ai voulu jouer les héros une fois de plus, et ça c'est un peu retourné contre moi. Mais au moins, personne n'est mort. Je me suis jeté devant Derek pour sauver une petite fille. Qui m'a demandé mon adresse mail. Elle croit que je suis Batman.

- Je vois. Et si tu viens me voir sans que Scott soit au courant, c'est que tu n'as pas encore décidé ce que tu voulais faire.

- Vous êtes chiant à toujours tout deviner juste du premier coup. Ça gâche l'effet de surprise.

- Suis-moi donc, l'ignora Deaton en ouvrant la porte, et fais-moi part de tout ce qui a pu te passer par l'esprit depuis que Derek t'a mordu. Si je peux t'aider à prendre une décision, je t'aiderais.

Lorsque que Scott retrouva Stiles sur le parking du lycée, le lendemain, le jeune homme trouva son meilleur ami plus serein que durant la semaine.

- Ça va ?

- Scott ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu n'as pas besoin de me poser cette stupide question tous les jours, toutes les deux heures.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

- Mec, tu sais très bien ce qu'il m'arrive, tu es passé par le même process il n'y a pas si longtemps. En plus, t'es un loup, tu devrais savoir aussi bien que moi comment je me sens.

- Tu es passé voir Deaton, hier.

- Renifler chez son boss, ça fait moyen, tu sais.

- Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi tu étais allé le voir.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque problème physique ou mental lié à ma lycanthropie. D'ailleurs, merci de ne lui avoir rien dit. La tête qu'il a faite quand j'ai essayé de faire briller mes yeux, ça valait de l'or.

- Essayé de faire briller tes yeux ?

- Oui, je n'arrive pas encore à séparer le processus. C'est la totale ou rien, pour le moment. Encore heureux que j'ai toute ma tête quand je fais ça, ça serait moche autrement.

- C'est toujours mieux que moi au début. Comment tu fais ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense à ma mère, je me dis qu'elle ne serait pas très fière, si je ne me contrôlais pas un minimum.

Scott lui lança un regard compatissant, avant de réaliser que Stiles avait une nouvelle fois évité de répondre à la question. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était allé voir Deaton. Mais il ne put lui reposer la question car les cours commençaient et ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe pour les trois premières périodes. Et évidemment, son meilleur ami choisi ce jour-là de traîner plus avec Isaac et Boyd qu'avec lui. Cela lui mit d'ailleurs la puce à l'oreille, le faisant se poser encore plus de questions que lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était passé voir le vétérinaire. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le pousser dans les retranchements. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu, de toute façon, mais maintenant qu'il était lui aussi un loup-garou, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Aussi, le soir, lorsqu'il aperçu Stiles monter dans sa Jeep sans être repassé le voir, il leva les bras au ciel en le regardant, pour lui faire comprendre que son petit manège commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Un peu plus tard, il reçu un message qui lui disait qu'il serait bientôt mis au courant, mais qu'il avait un truc à faire avant. Scott poussa un soupir, peu satisfait par cette réponse, mais il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'y conformer.

Le soir même, Stiles attendit d'être sûr que son père dormait pour sortir, par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Et il ne prit pas non plus sa voiture, car ça risquait de le réveiller, alors il rejoignit sa destination finale en courant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé ses capacités en dehors des trucs stupides comme de sentir les aliments dans le frigo, ou écouter la radio de son père en changeant d'endroit à chaque fois. Alors il fut surpris de se trouver soudainement si athlétique et apprécia l'exercice. Il se dit qu'il essaierait plus souvent. En plus, il arriva au loft bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il créa un silence de plomb quand il entra dans le loft, stoppant net ce que tout le monde était en train de faire. Car évidemment, tout le pack était là, Peter compris, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été aussi sympa.

- Quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un revenant. C'est pourtant typique que je débarque à l'improviste, non ? J'ai même le double des clés de Scott, c'est pour dire à quel point ça m'arrive souvent !

- Stiles ? C'est donc ça qu'ils me cachaient tous, ces derniers jours ! Commenta Peter.

- Parce que lui non plus, il n'était pas au courant ? C'est bien gentil de vouloir préserver ma vie privée, mais là, ça devient vexant.

- Si c'est pour être un loup maintenant, tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter quand je te l'ai proposé. Tu aurais gagné du temps.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Derek et Isaac.

- Si l'idée m'a plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit, ce n'est sûrement pas toi que je serais allé voir. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être retourner dans ta tombe, tu dois lui manquer.

- Attention à ce que tu dis. T'es qu'un nouveau-né, je te bats sans même suer !

- Tu es sûr de vouloir essayer ? D'après Scott, je ne suis pas si mauvais.

- Dites, vous n'avez pas un peu fini, tous les deux ? On dirait des vrais gamins ! Les coupa Derek.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Scott nous a évité autant que toi, cette semaine ? Demanda Boyd.

- Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je viens pour Scott ? Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller comme un grand, maintenant. Je suis dans la même merde que lui. Il ne sait même pas que je suis ici, de toute façon. Je suis juste venu parler à Derek. Seul !

- Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser seul avec lui...Commença Cora.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. Et quand bien même cette stupide idée aurait pu me traverser l'esprit, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait, je n'ai pas la moindre chance contre lui. Il est l'alpha, avec un grand A ! Je suis peut-être nouveau, mais pas stupide.

- Sortez ! Demanda simplement Derek.

- Je croyais qu'un pack, ça n'avait pas de secrets ? Tenta Isaac, plus joueur que sérieux.

- Dehors ! Et que je ne vous revois pas de la soirée. On reprendra la réunion demain soir.

- Mais...

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir chez Peter, Cora. Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas. Isaac, si tu n'empêches pas Scott de venir ici, je t'arrache la tête à coup de dents.

- Ah, je suis rassuré de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à subir ce genre de menace, rit Stiles alors que les bêtas quittaient la pièce.

Derek lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas. Il se dirigea simplement vers la fenêtre et se mit à regarder dehors en croisant les bras. Stiles se rapprocha de la table et mit son nez dans les notes qui y étaient étalées. L'alpha attendit de voir le dernier de ses bêtas disparaître des alentours du loft pour se retourner vers le jeune homme. Il fut déconcerté de le voir écrire sur les feuilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il y a des trucs qui ne vont pas, alors je rectifie. Il y a quelques fautes d'orthographes, aussi. Tu étais nul en grammaire ?

- C'est Isaac qui a écrit. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- C'était mon job avant, de vérifier les plans et faire les recherches. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas continuer. Vous avez fait quoi de Ethan ?

- Il n'a rien révélé, alors je l'ai laissé partir, ce matin. Cora et Isaac voulaient qu'on le tue, Boyd et Peter voulaient le garder, mais je craignais que Deucalion ne veuille le récupérer et le pack n'est pas près à une attaque contre eux.

- Tu as bien fais. De toute façon, je crois qu'à côté de Deucalion, tu as été un enfant de cœur avec lui.

- Stiles, je suis vraiment dés...

- Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas la fin du monde, le coupa Stiles. Et puis, au moins, maintenant, je pourrais participé tout le temps.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'étonna Derek.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais mordu intentionnellement. Je me suis jeté devant toi sans te laisser la moindre marge de manœuvre pour réagir. Si j'en veux à quelqu'un, ça serait plutôt à Kali, pour m'avoir mis dans cette position, et à moi-même pour ne pas avoir pensé à autre chose. Ce qui est plutôt ironique, quand on sait que je réfléchis toujours à plein de choses en même temps.

- Les alphas ont quitté Beacon Hill, et on n'a absolument aucun indice sur où ils peuvent être. Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir t'aider à prendre ta revanche sur Kali.

- Je ne veux pas prendre ma revanche non plus. Personne n'est mort, et j'en suis même ressortit plus fort qu'avant. Même si je n'en suis pas spécialement heureux, je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre. Ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine si c'était un vampire qui m'avait mordu !

- Pourquoi tu es là, alors ? Demanda Derek en ignorant la dernière phrase. Et arrête un peu d'écrire. Scott va être furieux s'il apprend que tu nous aides. Et c'est malpoli dans une conversation !

- Scott a vraiment coupé les ponts avec vous à cause de ce qui est arrivé ? Il est quand même parfois stupide quand il s'y met. Et je m'en fous qu'il soit furieux. Je ne fais pas parti de son pack !

- Quoi ? Répliqua l'alpha, sincèrement étonné.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te compter fleurette. Je voulais savoir si tu acceptais que je rejoigne ton pack ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Et Scott dans tout ça ?

- Scott fait bande à part depuis le début, et des loups, ça vit en meute, pas en solitaire. En plus, ce n'est même pas un alpha. Je ne doute pas qu'il le sera un jour, mais pour le moment, il ne l'est pas. Deaton m'a également confirmé que ça serait nettement plus simple si je rejoignais l'alpha qui m'avait mordu. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que si je me joignais à Scott, on aurait des gros problèmes d'entente et notre amitié en prendrait un coup.

- Des problèmes d'ententes ? Répéta Derek en levant un sourcil et en re-croisant les bras.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, et je te rassure tout de suite, si ça ne marche pas, je vais avec lui. Mais je sais déjà que je mettrais moins ton autorité en doute que la sienne. Et puis, il faudrait quand même qu'on essaie de voir si ça va fonctionner.

- Je t'ai mordu, jamais je ne te refuserais l'accès à mon pack.

- Tu es vraiment mon alpha, alors ?

- Et toi, tu es maintenant mon bêta.

- Chouette ! C'est Scott qui ne va pas être content.

- Il comprendra sûrement, après quelques temps. Ou alors, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas ton amitié.

- On est ami depuis trop longtemps pour ça. Il sera vexé, c'est certain, mais si ma lycanthropie détruit notre amitié ainsi, sûr que j'irais la chercher, cette vengeance. Je peux venir, demain ?

- Tu es obligé de venir. Tu es obligé de venir à chaque fois que je t'appelle, d'ailleurs. La réunion ne commencera que tard dans la soirée, mais tu devrais passer un peu avant, que je te mette au courant de ce qu'on sait et ce qu'on fait.

- Je peux passer directement après l'entraînement de Lacrosse, c'est un long qu'on a demain, surtout qu'en ce moment, Finstock est sur les nerf. Dis, tu m'aideras à la pleine lune ?

- Evidemment ! Rentre chez toi, maintenant !

- T'es pas ma mère !

- Je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau.

- Il fallait quand même que j'essaie. Tu as envoyé promener tout le monde, tu ne vas pas te sentir trop seul, cette nuit ?

- A demain, Stiles !

- Rabat-joie. A demain, Sourwolf !

Stiles évita sans trop de peine le stylo que l'alpha lui lança en guise de punition.

* * *

Et voila pour aujourd'hui.

J'ai l'air un peu méchante envers Cora, mais il ne faut pas croire. Je l'aime bien. Je l'apprécie même tellement que j'ai écris un Stora. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi peu gentille avec elle dans cette fic.

Un petit mot ? Deux ? Trois ? Juste un coucou, et je serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

A vendredi prochain !


	6. Chapitre 5

Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi, donc voila la suite.

Je remercie les quelques personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Vous n'êtes pas nombreux/ses, mais ça me fait très plaisir. Je sais que vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à la lire, et je vous remercie aussi !

RAR : Guest : Merci. J'aime bien quand on adore ce que j'écris :D

Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre 5

Stiles et Scott n'avaient pas cours commun avant le déjeuné, et maintenant qu'il avait officiellement rejoint le pack de Derek, le jeune homme alla rejoindre Boyd et Isaac, alors que c'était généralement le contraire qui se passait. Heureusement pour Stiles, Scott avait mis un peu de temps à choisir ce qu'il voulait manger, et il leur avait fait comprendre qu'il ne lui avait encore rien dit. Et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils vendent la mèche.

- Deaton ne veut toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu es passé le voir, dit Scott en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Je suis allé le voir pour lui demander des conseils mais il ne sait pas du tout ce que j'ai fais avec tout ce qu'il m'a dit. En plus, je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Je suis ton meilleur ami !

- Parce que je suis sûr que ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas te plaire.

- Tu as rejoins Derek ! Mais pourquoi ? C'est lui qui t'a mordu, s'indigna Scott.

- Justement, c'est à cause de lui que je suis comme ça. Le lien existait déjà avant que je ne rejoigne le pack. Je comprend parfaitement que tu n'aies pas voulu suivre le mort-vivant psychopathe qui lui sert d'oncle, mais Derek ne lui ressemble pas. Et c'est déjà un alpha.

- On aurait pu faire un pack tous les deux.

- Ça aurait été un duo, pas un pack, et si on fonctionnait bien quand on était tous les deux humains, et quand tu étais le seul loup, je suis sûr qu'on aura de sacrés problèmes maintenant qu'on l'est tout les deux. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Manger ailleurs. Je ne voudrais pas créer de problèmes.

- Scott, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et changea simplement de table, rejoignant Lydia et Allison. Stiles leva les bras au ciel en marmonnant que ça serait plus de sa faute à lui qu'à son meilleur ami, la preuve en était qu'il venait juste de le faire fuir, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de faire sourire Isaac.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Il s'y fera. Moi, je pense que tu as bien fais.

- Pourquoi ne pas rester avec lui ? Demanda Boyd.

- Je suis toujours hyper-actif, et là où notre différence de caractère ne posait pas de problèmes quand il n'y avait qu'un loup, je crains que maintenant, ça n'entraîne trop souvent des coups de griffes.

- Tu guéris plus vite, maintenant. Ce n'est pas si grave, lui fit remarqué Isaac.

- Ça n'enlève rien au fait que ça fait mal. Et si je le rejoins, il sera à la tête du pack, et je suis sûr que ça aura des conséquences néfastes sur notre amitié. Même quand il était un loup-garou, on restait sur un pied d'égalité. Il était la force, j'étais le cerveau. Sauf qu'il a bossé tout l'été.

- Il a gagné un cerveau, et tu as gagné la force. Vous restez sur un pied d'égalité. Tu réfléchis trop, Stilinski ! Répondit simplement Isaac.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Ils partirent dans un fou-rire, même si Stiles ne fut pas aussi expansif que les deux autres.

Scott évita Stiles plusieurs jours après cette discussion, et ce dernier, attendant que Scott accepte de lui reparler, passait beaucoup de temps au loft. L'alpha avait largement eu le temps de lui faire rattraper tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, mais Stiles aimait simplement passer son temps libre au loft, même si Cora lui faisait souvent des remarques désobligeantes. Il avait un moment pensé que ça venait du fait qu'il était le bêta de Derek, mais il avait fini par noter que Boyd ne passait pas aussi souvent que lui, et que Isaac sortait également souvent, donc ça venait obligatoirement d'autre chose, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. Il aimait simplement traîner au loft.

Scott reprit finalement contact avec lui le lendemain de la pleine lune. Il savait qu'avec l'aide de Derek, il ne craignait pas grand chose, mais il restait inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce que l'alpha faisait faire à ses bêtas, et pour ce qu'il en savait, cela avait pu être la vraie première totale transformation du jeune homme.

- Stiles ! J'ai une heure de libre avant d'aller bosser à la clinique, si tu veux.

- Tu veux lui parler, maintenant ? Répliqua Isaac à la place du jeune homme, mais sans animosité. Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, peut-être ?

- Isaac, les sarcasmes, c'est mon domaine, et tu es nul à ça, en plus. Et puis, ne lui parle pas comme ça, personne n'y crois.

- Comment ça, personne n'y croit ?

- On aurait dit une jeune fille vexée que son petit ami lui ai posé un lapin ! Rit Stiles.

- Ahaha, très drôle.

- Je te l'ai dis, les sarcasmes, c'est mon domaine. Et de toute façon, j'ai déjà dis que je détestais qu'on réponde à ma place, il fallait t'attendre à une répartie dans ce genre-là !

- On a entraînement avec Derek, lui rappela simplement Boyd.

- Je m'expliquerais directement avec lui. Et ce n'est qu'une heure, en plus. Vous savez comment me joindre, s'il y a un problème.

- Derek ne va pas être content, commenta Isaac.

- Derek ne lui a jamais rien dit, le contredit Boyd.

- Derek me dira lui-même si ça lui a plu ou pas ! Je dois passer à la bibliothèque, ça te dérange si on va là-bas ? Demanda Stiles en regardant Scott.

- Non, pas de soucis, vieux.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien sur tout le trajet et Scott attendit que le jeune homme ait pris les livres dont il avait besoin avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Comment ça s'est passé, hier ?

- Ce n'était pas très agréable. J'ai griffé tout le monde plus d'une fois, mais Derek m'avait déjà forcé à me transformer avant, alors je me suis à peu près contrôlé. Si tu écoutes Cora, elle te dira que ce n'est pas vrai, mais Boyd m'a raconté sa première fois, et je crois qu'à côté, j'étais plutôt doux. D'ailleurs, Boyd et Cora se sont montrés un peu plus déchainés que moi, se rappela soudain le jeune homme. Ils n'ont plus rien de ce que j'ai pu leur faire, alors que j'ai toujours les marques que eux, ils m'ont fait, dit-il en relevant sa chemise pour lui montrer deux entailles presque cicatrisées, une sur le torse et l'autre sur le flanc.

- C'est vrai ? Isaac et Derek, je comprend, mais toi ?

- C'est la même chose que quand je suis allé voir Deaton. J'ai simplement pensé à ma mère. J'ai toujours plus ou moins réussi à contrôler mon hyper-activité grâce à elle. Maintenant que ça s'est un peu calmé de ce côté-là, juste un peu, je peux me concentrer un peu plus sur la lycanthropie. Derek pense déjà qu'il n'aura pas besoin de m'attacher, la prochaine fois.

- Et ça se passe bien, avec lui ?

- Yep, même mieux que ce que je croyais. Il s'est vraiment amélioré, comme alpha. Mais si je dois en croire Peter, c'est parce que je suis arrivé. Avant, il faisait tout tout seul. Il m'ont refilé la recherche et la logistique. C'est moi qui fait les courses pour le loft, la plupart du temps !

- Mais tu n'es dans son pack que depuis quelques semaines. Pourquoi il ne demande pas ça à Isaac ? Ou même Cora ?

- J'ai toujours eu un don pour les recherches, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et les autres ont tendance à se rebeller, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat. C'est la routine, ils s'ennuient, et ils ne l'écoutent que la moitié du temps.

- Parce que toi, tu écoutes tout ce qu'il te dit, peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais chacun est censé avoir sa place au sein du pack, et jusqu'à présent, elles étaient mal réparties, et ils ont du mal à s'adapter, alors que moi, je suis arrivé en ayant déjà un rôle, je n'ai pas eu à changer. Enfin, si, je ne fais pas ce que je suis censé faire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout suivre.

- Je suis censé être celui qui fait le recherche, et être le petit soldat qui écoute les ordres quand vient le moment de passer à l'action. Isaac est censé être son bras droit, puisque c'est le premier qu'il a mordu, Jackson mis à part. Boyd devrait être la force tranquille, la morale qui dit que ça, c'est bien, et ça, ce n'est pas bien, et Cora la figure protectrice, celle qui ferait tout pour ses louveteaux. Mais pour le moment, on se partage les rôles seulement entre moi et Derek. Il n'y a que Peter pour jouer à la perfection son rôle d'outsider un peu barje dont on ne sait rien des réelles intentions.

- Attend deux minutes ! Est-ce que tu viens réellement de dire que tu étais le bras droit de Derek ?

- Yep ! A croire que moi aussi, j'avais des prédispositions à être un loup-garou. C'est Cora qui n'est pas très contente.

- Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

- J'ai mis la pâté à Boyd et Isaac. Pas en même temps, évidemment, mais étant pratiquement un nouveau-né, ça ne le fait pas trop pour eux. Je suis encore très loin du niveau des Hale, mais ils sont nés comme ça, et ils n'ont pas participé avec nous en plus, pas même Cora. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que je les ai battu, c'est juste l'accumulation de plein de petites choses.

- Tu as battu Boyd et Isaac ? Comment ?

- Attention, si ça avait été un vrai combat, je serais en train de pourrir joyeusement dans ma tombe à l'heure qu'il est, mais comme l'avait si bien dit Peter, j'ai utilisé ma tête plutôt que mes muscles, et s'ils m'ont plus ou moins achevé, j'avais fini l'exercice que Derek nous avait donné à faire, qui était de trouver je ne sais plus quoi et de lui ramener.

- Il faut que je vois ça !

- On refait le même genre d'exercice, demain, tu n'as qu'à venir. Je suis sûr que Derek te laissera regarder, si je lui demande.

- Le pack de Derek te convient, alors.

- Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisi, non. Et le fait que j'aide pas mal Derek me conforte dans l'idée que ça n'aurait pas marché, tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Peut-être pour un ou deux trucs, de temps en temps, mais rarement, et pas complètement. Alors que Derek avait besoin d'un sérieux coup de main.

- Il se passe un truc entre vous deux, ou quoi ?

- Hein, quoi ? Mais où est-ce que tu es allé cherché un truc pareil ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Derek ci, Derek ça...Derek a besoin de moi !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Et non, il n'y a absolument rien entre nous. Tu le connais, je trouve déjà étonnant qu'il me supporte autant.

- C'est vrai que vous voir ensemble est plutôt improbable. Et je suis sûr que Isaac aurait vendu la mèche depuis longtemps.

Stiles lui tira la langue de façon très mature, puis décida de l'accompagner jusqu'à la clinique. Il n'avait pas revu Deaton depuis la fois où il était venu demander conseil, et il voulait savoir deux-trois choses en plus. Le vétérinaire ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide, mais il était quand même content de l'avoir vu.

Le lendemain, Stiles et Scott arrivèrent ensemble à l'ancienne demeure des Hale, parfaite pour les entraînements autres que étirements et musculations. Tout le monde était là, excepté Peter, et Scott se vit proposer de participer, mais il préféra d'abord passer son tour, plus curieux de voir son meilleur ami en action qu'autre chose. La mission que leur donna Derek était simple : Il fallait grimper sur le toit avant les autres, afin de récupérer une "arme" susceptible de blesser les loups-garous. L'arme en question n'était qu'un morceau de bois, mais Stiles s'était pas mal amusé avec le scénario. Le jeune homme passait d'ailleurs en premier contre Isaac, puis, ça serait au tour de Boyd et Cora. Le gagnant de chaque tour se retrouveraient ensuite face à face pour le dernier tour, où en plus de récupérer le morceau de bois, il fallait le donner à Derek.

Scott ne put s'empêcher d'être totalement fasciné par son meilleur ami. Il était plus rapide qu'Isaac, mais ce dernier le savait, alors il le contrecarrait autrement. Il sourit quand il entendit Derek soupirer devant la destruction de la cheminée par Stiles, pour qu'elle tombe sur Isaac. Sa technique fonctionna d'ailleurs plutôt bien, puisqu'il arriva au point d'arrivée le premier.

- Stiles, tu n'es pas censé tout détruire !

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça te servait encore, de tout façon. Et puis, ça va rendre l'exercice encore plus compliqué, tu devrais être content.

- Ça ne fait qu'un mois que tu es un loup-garou. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais, dit Isaac, un peu vexé.

- Je fais juste ce qu'il me passe par l'esprit. Ce n'est pas très grave, de toute façon. Au corps à corps, tu as le dessus.

- J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas l'avoir longtemps, le dessus.

Le tour de Boyd et Cora dura bien plus longtemps, mais la jeune femme avait bien plus d'expérience que le lycéen, bien qu'ils avaient le même âge, et elle finit par l'emporter.

Au début du troisième tour, elle lança un regard noir à Stiles. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir un rang plus élevé que le sien et comptait bien prouver à son frère que c'était elle qui méritait d'être à ces côtés, et pas lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchèrent à engager les hostilités avant d'être arrivés sur le toit. Et une fois arrivé là, Cora se révéla bien plus performante que Stiles. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, elle l'empoigna par le t-shirt et l'envoya valser hors du toit. Scott et Isaac se montrèrent particulièrement effrayé en voyant le jeune homme atterrir durement contre un arbre avant de finir définitivement son vol plané au sol. Il ne se releva pas tout de suite, et Scott voulu le rejoindre mais Derek l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras. Il s'apprêtait à protester quand il entendit soudain son meilleur ami crier.

- Wouhou ! C'était fun ! Quand est-ce qu'on recommence ?

- Ce mec est pas possible, marmonna Isaac.

- L'entraînement n'est pas fini. Tu ne peux pas aller l'aider pour l'instant, et il t'en voudrait si tu le faisais. En situation réelle, il serait tout seul, il doit apprendre à se débrouiller, lui dit Derek.

Voyant Cora arriver en courant, Scott se demanda comment l'exercice ne pouvait pas être fini. Mais lorsqu'il vit Stiles plaquer soudain la jeune femme au sol, il comprit ce que l'alpha avait voulu dire : Tant qu'il n'aurait pas le morceau de bois dans les mains, ça ne serait pas fini. Stiles n'était pas très en forme après son vol plané et Cora eut vite fait de l'achever en l'envoyant au pied de Derek. Puis, elle le montra du doigt alors que le jeune homme faisait une grimace.

- Ça fait deux fois que je le bats, que ce soit avec ses scénario stupides ou non. Pourquoi il a une place plus importe que moi ?

- L'entraînement n'est pas fini ! Se contenta de répondre Derek.

- C'est à peine s'il peut se lever !

- Attends deux secondes ! Regarde, je suis bien debout. Tant qu'il dira pas que c'est fini, je me remettrais debout. Maintenant, prend ce foutu morceau de bois que je puisse mourir tranquillement ! Répliqua Stiles en plaquant violemment la planche sur la poitrine de Derek.

- Quoi ? S'écria Cora en regardant autour d'elle.

- L'exercice est fini, sourit simplement Derek.

- Merci mon Dieu !

Stiles s'écroula définitivement au pied de l'alpha dans une grâce tout à fait étrange, ce qui fait rire Isaac et Boyd. Cora croisa les bras en prenant un air vexé tandis que Derek et Scott se baissaient au niveau du nouveau loup.

- Ça va ? Demanda Scott.

- J'ai connu mieux. Ta sœur, elle n'y va pas de main morte, je suis sûr qu'elle m'a cassé quatre-cinq côtes. Laisse-moi dix minutes, non, un quart d'heure, et je devrais pouvoir reprendre le reste de l'entraînement.

- Pas besoin. Tu as gagné, tu es exempt du reste de l'entraînement.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! S'indigna Isaac. Même quand on gagne, on n'a pas le droit à la dispense.

- Si vous voulez qu'il participe, il faudrait arrêter de le casser à chaque fois, répliqua Derek en se relevant.

- Comment ça, le casser à chaque fois ? S'inquiéta Scott.

- Depuis qu'il a rejoint le pack, il a fallu que je le ramène chez lui plusieurs fois parce que les autres n'y avaient pas été de mains mortes. Heureusement qu'il guérit vite, parce que le shérif se demande pourquoi c'est moi qui le ramène. L'excuse qu'il est saoul à chaque fois ne va pas marcher éternellement.

- Tu le ramènes ?

- Il ne veut pas que Boyd et Isaac touche à sa Jeep. Et tu as vu l'entente qu'il y a entre Cora et lui. Le shérif n'a rien dit, jusqu'à présent. J'ai été innocenté, de toute façon.

- Ça devrait être bon aujourd'hui, je sens encore mes doigts de pieds, marmonna Stiles depuis le sol. Tu sais qu'il ne m'a encore rien demandé, à propos du fait que c'est toi qui me ramène. C'est bizarre, il va falloir que je lui demande.

- Bah quoi qu'il dise à propos de vous deux, je suis sûr qu'il n'appréciera pas l'état de ton t-shirt.

Il ne ressemblait en effet plus à grand chose. Cora avait sorti les griffes à chaque fois, laissant des traînées sanglantes et arrachant des morceaux de tissus, mais Stiles ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça. Scott apprit plus tard que Derek payait généralement ses vêtements quand c'était la faute du pack.

Scott se joignit aux bêtas pour le reste de l'entraînement, en compagnie de Derek qui participa également un peu. Ils laissèrent Stiles tranquille, à moitié mort sur les feuilles. Mais il finit quand même par se relever, même s'il resta encore un long moment appuyé sur la Jeep. L'alpha finit par le rejoindre, fatigué des gamineries de Boyd et Isaac, et content que Scott soit là.

- Ça va ?

- Je suis encore un peu sonné, mais ça passe doucement. Ce n'est pas agréable, de se prendre un arbre.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Scott se fait déjà des idées sur nous deux, avec ce qu'on vient de lui dire, ça ne va pas arranger ses idées mal placées.

- Il se fait des idées sur nous deux ?

- Parce que je suis devenu ton bras droit en deux semaines, il en est venu à la conclusion qu'on sortait ensemble.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrête pas de nous regarder, depuis tout à l'heure.

- Il doit s'inquiéter aussi pour moi. J'espère qu'il s'inquiète aussi pour moi, mais oui, c'est sûrement pour ça.

- Le jour où je sortirais avec quelqu'un, c'est que je serais tombé bien bas.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi radical à cause de Kate.

- Je ne suis pas radical. C'est juste l'expression que je n'aime pas.

- C'est vrai que je ne te vois pas avoir de "petite-amie". Tu serais plutôt du genre à avoir un compagnon.

- Un compagnon ?

- Ou une compagne ! Je n'y peux rien si notre langue est aussi sexiste ! Et puis, si t'as envie de copuler avec un vrai loup, libre à toi !

- Tu es intenable ! Tu as fais les recherches que je t'ai demandé ?

Lorsque les autres loups-garous eurent marre de s'entraîner, ils le rejoignirent, trouvant Stiles assis sur le siège arrière, les jambes à l'extérieur, et Derek adossé à côté. Scott fronça les sourcils, mais le jeune homme était simplement en train de montrer quelque chose sur une carte. Ils tentèrent d'ignorer les nouveaux arrivants, mais ces derniers chahutaient trop pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer.

- C'est la fête d'anniversaire de Danny, demain.

- On sait, Stiles. On était tous à l'école quand il nous a proposé de venir.

- Je voulais juste savoir si Cora voulait venir. Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup sortir depuis qu'elle est revenue.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, s'étonna la jeune femme de la proposition de Stiles. Tu n'essaies pas de me caser avec ce Danny, j'espère, continua-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Tu ne pourras pas être plus tranquille. Il s'occupera du pack entier une bonne centaine de fois avant de poser les yeux sur toi. Le jour où il s'intéressera aux filles, je crois qu'un malheur sera sur le point d'arriver. Derek ?

- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver entouré d'une bande d'adolescents en chaleur.

- Ne soupire pas trop fort, Isaac. Tu pourrais le faire changer d'avis, rit Stiles.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, et même Derek esquissa un sourire un peu plus franc que d'habitude. Scott comprit alors soudainement ce que son meilleur ami avait voulu dire quand il avait dit que le pack avait besoin de lui. Même s'il y avait une certaine tension entre Stiles et Cora, elle ne se ressentait pas tout le temps, et le pack dans son ensemble, y compris son alpha, semblait bien plus détendu que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui !

Je préfère répéter que j'aime bien Cora. D'ailleurs, mon Stora est même fini et bêta-reader, et je le posterais une fois celle-ci finie. C'est pour dire à quel point bien j'aime bien Cora (et Stiles).

A vendredi prochain !


	7. Chapitre 6

C'est vendredi, et qui dit vendredi dit nouveau chapitre !

Alors, je sais que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas être saouls, mais parce que j'avais envie, ils peuvent l'être dans ma fic. Point.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 6

La fête de Danny fut mémorable. Certaines personnes s'étaient mise en couple, d'autres avaient rompu, et beaucoup avaient flirté. La piscine ne fut jamais vide, contrairement aux bouteilles et certains mâles très excités, et les voisins avaient plusieurs fois été tenté d'appeler le shérif pour mettre fin à la fête.

Stiles faisait parti des rares à être à peu près sobre. Isaac, Boyd et Cora avaient été saoul très vite, et Scott avait passé la soirée à courir après Allison, qui ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça. Lydia n'était également pas des plus atteinte, mais ça ne semblait pas beaucoup la déranger que des mains inconnues la pelote plus que de raison. Stiles craignait de ne pas savoir se contrôler sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il se transforme soudainement, mais il préférait rester prudent, pour le moment.

Il se chargea de ramener Isaac et Cora, après avoir déposé Boyd chez lui. Ils ne faisaient pas parti des amis proches de Danny et il était sûrement mieux qu'ils décuvent au loft plutôt que dans un endroit où ils ne connaissaient pas grand monde. Et Stiles ne voulait pas croiser le regard fautif de Danny au réveil, si le jeune homme se souvenait de quelque chose.

Il lui fallu faire deux tours pour pouvoir mettre les deux bêtas dans l'ascenseur. Cora était du genre collante tandis que Isaac était quelque part entre le sommeil et le mort-vivant. Lorsqu'il arriva au loft, il découvrit Derek devant la porte, les bras croisés.

- Un coup de main ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ramène ta sœur et ton coloc, ça se voit, non ? Je pensais que tu dormiras, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais les ramener, c'est sur ma route de toute façon. Non, Cora, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas !

- Mais tu es si mignon, avec tes cheveux...

- J'ai compris les trente premières fois que tu me l'as dis. Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'embrasser en me les arrachant ! J'ai eu assez de Danny. Derek, s'il te plait ?

L'alpha vint décoller sa sœur du jeune homme, et elle protesta un peu, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Stiles regarda les escaliers, mais il fut pris d'une flemme extrême et largua plus qu'il ne posa Isaac sur le canapé, avant de lui-même s'affaler à côté du loup somnolant. Ce dernier glissa lourdement par terre au moment où Derek revenait. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard torve mais ne chercha pas à le remettre.

- Tu as l'air crevé ! Commenta Derek en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Je n'en ai pas que l'air, crois-moi. Je suis resté éveillé une partie de la nuit, à cause de ma stupide hyper-activité, on a eu trois devoirs sur table aujourd'hui et j'ai passé une partie de la soirée à devoir éviter qu'on ne m'agresse sexuellement. Avec l'alcool, ça n'aide pas.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bu beaucoup, pourtant.

- J'ai pris plusieurs verres de punch quand même. Et puis, ça use les nerfs de devoir repousser tout le monde. Cette fête était un peu trop libéré pour moi.

- Ça devait être drôle à regarder.

- Oh, je suis sûr que j'en rirais aussi, dans quelques mois. Et toi, ta soirée ?

- Tranquille. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu une soirée tout seul. Et Boyd, il s'en est sorti comment ? Stiles ?

Lorsque Derek rejoignit la pièce principale, il découvrit que le jeune homme s'était endormi, et menaçait de rejoindre Isaac au sol. Il le rattrapa avant et l'allongea sur le canapé, sans que ça ne réveille ni Stiles, ni Isaac qui pourtant se prit un coup de pied au niveau des tibias. Il resta un certain temps à les regarder tous les deux, se demandant vaguement s'il devait monter Isaac dans sa chambre. Mais voir Stiles remuer dans son sommeil lui fit décider que son premier bêta méritait de dormir par terre. Il déposa un verre d'eau au pied du canapé, loin d'Isaac puis alla se coucher lui aussi.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par une odeur de bacon grillé et de café juste fait. Il vérifia que sa sœur dormait toujours, puis alla dans la cuisine pour y trouver Stiles en train de s'affairer avec une poêle. Il remarqua qu'Isaac dormait toujours par terre.

- Derek ! Le café est prêt, si tu veux te servir. Le reste arrive dans pas longtemps.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- J'ai passé la nuit sur ton canapé, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier de ne pas m'avoir réveillé en me jetant par la fenêtre.

Alors que Stiles se retournait pour annoncer que c'était fini de cuire, il rentra dans Derek, qui s'était approché pour prendre une tasse. Il entendit le jeune homme marmonner quelque chose, le vit rougir et entendit son cœur accélérer un peu plus que d'habitude quand il se trouvait à ses côtés. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Stiles esquiva, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il avait déjà disparu de la cuisine quand il l'entendit parler.

- Le bacon est prêt, tu n'as plus qu'à te servir tant que c'est chaud. Il faut que je file, mon père va se demander où je suis.

- Stiles...

- Je sais, on a un entraînement demain. Je vais demander à Scott s'il veut venir. Moque-toi des deux belles aux bois dormant pour moi !

La porte de l'ascenseur était déjà fermée quand Derek attrapa finalement la tasse qu'il voulait. Stiles n'avait décidément pas volé sa réputation d'être rapide. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres puis il rejoignit le canapé pour manger tranquillement. Isaac se réveilla peu de temps après, et avisant le verre d'eau, l'avala d'une traite avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'alpha, de mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai mal à la tête. Comment je suis arrivé là, d'abord ?

- Stiles ! Répondit simplement Derek.

- Il aurait au moins pu me mettre sur le canapé.

- Il l'a fait. Tu es tombé tout seul.

- Tu aurais pu m'y remettre, alors.

- Stiles s'était endormi dedans avant.

- Tu aurais pu m'emmener dans ma chambre.

- Tu méritais de dormir par terre. Un loup-garou ne doit pas être saoul.

- Pourquoi tu es grognon, comme ça ? Je n'ai pas dû beaucoup te déranger, cette nuit, si j'ai dormi ici.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas toi.

- Stiles a fait le petit déjeuné ?

- Il n'y a plus de bacon.

- Quoi ?

Isaac ne put que constater que, effectivement, Derek avait tout mangé.

oOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Scott accompagna de nouveau Stiles. Il voulait se frotter à Stiles plus qu'autre chose, et pour satisfaire tout le monde, Derek organisa plusieurs corps à corps avant qu'ils ne fassent la musculation et les étirements. Les bêtas se montrèrent beaucoup moins violent envers Stiles. Il faut dire que le simple fait qu'ils s'occupent d'eux pour quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la lycanthropie les avait un peu adouci. Certes, Isaac avait dormi par terre, et Boyd avait été abandonné dans son lit sans tellement plus de ménagements, mais il avait pris le temps de les ramener alors que lui-même était fatigué, et alors même qu'il ne s'entendait pas trop avec Cora, il lui avait proposé de venir avec eux. Alors, d'un accord silencieux, ils avaient décidé de moins le chahuter. En plus, ils s'étaient déjà fait réprimander plus d'une fois pour avoir casser plusieurs trucs dans le loft. Mais surtout, ils avaient tous senti qu'il était un peu tendu, et ils savaient tous qu'il ne fallait pas énervé un loup-garou tendu.

Après que Scott les ait tous mis à terre un par un, Derek exclu, ils enchainèrent avec des exercices plus doux, mais le jeune homme en eu vite assez et alla bientôt s'asseoir dans les escaliers pour les regarder. Lorsque Stiles en eu assez de faire des pompes, il le rejoignit, s'asseyant une marche en dessous.

- Ça va ?

- Moi ? Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- On n'a pas eu cours ensemble aujourd'hui, mais je te sens tendu, depuis ce matin.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. C'est mon esprit sous-exploité qui me joue des tours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ce n'est pas très grave, je te dis. Je suis un peu à l'ouest à cause de la fête à Danny.

- Il t'a évité toute la journée, hier, et ce matin, il m'a donné l'impression qu'il était effrayé quand tu te trouvais près de lui.

- Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand je lui ai dis, pour rire, que je n'acceptais pas ses excuses. Je crois bien qu'il craignait que je ne lui saute à la gorge ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu es un loup, maintenant. Si tu te lançais en première ligne au Lacrosse, je suis sûr que tout le monde serait à tes pieds. Tu t'es es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais tu en imposes plus, maintenant.

- Peut-être, mais il y a encore un an, je lui demandais si je lui plaisais. Je suis sûr d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça qu'il a mit la main dans mon caleçon pendant qu'il tentait de me déboîter la mâchoire en m'embrassant.

Tous les loups s'étaient arrêtés pour le regarder, certains avec un sourire en coin, d'autres avec un regard indigné qu'on ose amener le sujet quand personne n'était bourré, mais la réaction la plus violente fut celle de Derek. Il lâcha le verre qu'il était en train de se servir. Personne ne sut si c'était à cause de ce que venait de dire Stiles ou non, car le regard rouge qu'il lança aux bêtas tua toutes questions.

- Je croyais que tu n'intéressais pas Danny, reprit Scott.

- Comme tu le dis, je suis un loup, maintenant. En plus d'en imposer plus, je suis soudainement devenu beaucoup plus attractif. Mais j'étais persuadé qu'il savait que je faisais ça parce que je m'ennuyais en classe, et peut-être pour essayer une fois avec un mec, mais rien de plus. Il ne m'a jamais réellement intéressé. Je crois que mon truc à moi, c'est plutôt les loups-garous.

- Non ! S'écrièrent plusieurs voix dans le loft.

- Pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux, les gars, je ne parlais pas de vous. Je suis sûr que Derek m'arracherait la tête si je faisais plus que te ramener quand tu es bourrée, Cora. Et je ne veux pas vous vexer, les mecs, mais vous n'êtes pas du tout mon type, ajouta-t-il en regardant Isaac et Boyd.

- Lydia n'est pas un loup garou, lui rappela Scott.

- Elle ne compte pas. J'ai le béguin pour elle depuis le primaire. Elle est toujours amoureuse de Jackson, et je crois de toute façon que ça ne marcherait pas si bien, nous deux. Je suis trop en admiration devant elle. Mais quiconque sortira avec moi devra faire avec l'immense dévouement que je lui porte. Je parlais plutôt de Erica, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait plus marché avec elle qu'avec Lydia. Et surtout, je suis sorti plusieurs mois avec Kali, je te rappelle.

- Pas la période la plus glorieuse de ta vie, rit Isaac entre deux abdo-fessier.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que ça l'était. Je crois que j'aimerais bien essayé avec un mec, maintenant.

Isaac et Boyd se relevèrent une nouvelle fois pour s'éloigner franchement du jeune homme. Même Scott était prudemment monté de quelques marches. Seul Derek ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer le jeune homme qui regardait, indigné, ses compagnons. Il avait vu le rapide coup d'oeil de Stiles quand il avait dis "mec", tellement rapide qu'il n'était même pas tout à fait certain de l'avoir vraiment vu.

- Mais arrêtez donc. Je viens de vous dire que vous ne m'intéressiez pas. Et toi, Scott, franchement ? Tu es mon frère, comment peux-tu imaginer que je vais te sauter dessus ? Je suis toujours vierge, en plus.

- On ne veut pas spécialement connaître ta vie sexuelle, lui dit Cora.

- C'est sorti tout seul. Oubliez tout de suite ce que je viens de dire, ou à la prochaine fête, je vous fais tous dormir dans la piscine.

- Tu es sorti avec Kali pendant près de trois mois, lui rappela quand même Isaac.

- Et alors ? Il ne faut pas croire que les filles ont l'apanage de la chasteté.

- Oh, ça non. Tu aurais dû voir Allison, se rappela Scott.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me plaisait que j'allais la laisser faire. Même si on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, elle a participé à la séquestration de Boyd et Cora pendant trois mois. Elle a participé au meurtre de Erica. Elle a fait du mal à la famille de Derek et je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ça. Et je savais qu'elle pouvait recommencer, je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance pour ça.

Il y eut un silence de mort, durant lequel tout le monde lui lança un drôle de regard. Stiles fronça d'abord les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour que tout le monde se mette à le regarder comme une bête de foire. Puis, il réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait vraiment dit et il devint tout blanc alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Il décida de battre en retraite et se leva en attrapant les clés de sa Jeep.

- Je vais partir avant de dire une autre connerie. Qu'un seul d'entre vous fasse un commentaire et je le balance par la fenêtre. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Derek !

- Je n'ai rien dit. N'oublie pas de faire le travail que je t'ai demandé.

Ce fut au tour de l'alpha de s'attirer le regard des bêtas et Stiles en profita pour quitter le loft sans que ses amis ne s'en rendent compte.

- Quoi ? Grogna Derek.

- Stiles vient juste de t'avouer qu'il a des vues sur toi, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'il doit bosser ? S'indigna Isaac.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit !

- Mais c'est pareil. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire, ces six dernières années ? Se lamenta Cora. Que tu sois flatté ou dégouté, il ne faut pas surtout pas répondre de manière si indifférente. Pas quand on est un pack !

- Il s'est passé quoi, hier matin ? Stiles n'est pas du genre à faire le petit déjeuné et à partir sans y toucher.

- Rien d'important.

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu juges que ce n'est pas important qu'il pense la même chose, lui dit Scott. Surtout Stiles.

- On s'est en quelque sorte rentré dedans. Je l'ai senti réagir mais il s'est enfui avant...

- Ça n'explique pas tout, le coupa Cora, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je crois au contraire que ça explique tout, répliqua Scott, mais je le connais depuis plus longtemps que vous. Je crois que ça dure depuis un moment, mais que personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, pas même lui, simplement parce qu'il était humain et que Lydia prenait toute la place. Puis, il est devenu un loup-garou, et il a rejoint ton pack, et Lydia a pris moins d'importance et il a dût se rendre compte que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de moi qu'il aidait le pack.

- L'ambiance va être géniale, prophétisa ironiquement Boyd.

- Il ne faut surtout pas laisser la situation s'installer. A long terme, ça va affecter le pack et quand les alphas reviendront, on sera trop vulnérable. Il faut que tu lui parles.

- Cora a raison. Dis-lui que tu n'es pas intéressé, ou sort avec lui si l'envie t'en dit, mais il faut que vous parliez. Mais fais lui le moindre mal, et je te jure, alpha ou pas, tu n'en ressortiras pas vivant, menaça Scott.

- Vous avez fini ? Je peux en placer une, maintenant ? Demanda Derek d'un ton sarcastique que Stiles pourrait envier. Ce que je vais faire ne vous regarde sûrement pas. Le pack n'est pour le moment pas affecté, donc ça ne le concerne pas. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'oublier cette histoire, de me lâcher avec ça, et vous allez rentrer chez vous.

- Mais...

- L'entraînement est terminé. Vous deux, si vous m'emmerdez, je vous jette par la fenêtre.

Le ton de l'alpha ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, aussi obtempérèrent-ils silencieusement. Isaac jugea même préférable de partir avec Scott, car il savait qu'il ne saurait pas se retenir de parler. Cora hésita un peu plus longtemps, mais peu désireuse de subir la mauvaise humeur de son frère, elle décida finalement elle aussi de partir, allant rendre visite à Peter, qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours, maintenant. Comme le soir où Stiles était venu lui parler, Derek alla à la fenêtre pour surveiller ce que faisait ses bêtas et une fois que sa sœur ait tourné au coin de la rue, il alla à l'ascenseur pour le bloquer. Non pas que ça empêcherait les loups de rentrer, mais au moins, ça signifiait qu'il voulait être tranquille. Ou qu'il était en danger, mais il aurait le temps de réagir avant qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit.

- Tes amis sont étrangement soucieux de ta vie sentimentale, je trouve, déclara-t-il soudain au néant, en se rapprochant du canapé.

- Ils feraient mieux d'arrêter de s'inquiéter de ce que je peux ressentir et s'inquiéter un peu plus du fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soit rendu compte que j'étais à l'étage. Des fois, je me demande vraiment si ce sont des loups-garous, répliqua Stiles en descendant les escaliers, s'arrêtant sur la marche où il était assis précédemment.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Non, le temps que je me rappelle ce que tu m'avais demandé de faire, et de grimper jusqu'à la chambre d'Isaac, j'en ai loupé un bout. Je suis arrivé au moment au Scott a fait son discours passionné sur mes sentiments méconnus pour toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je suis bien arrivé à ce moment-là ! Et on ne peut sans doute pas dire que ce soit faux.

- Stiles...

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne t'embêterais pas. Je suis habitué à être ignoré, et je ne veux pas mettre en péril la stabilité du pack. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était passé quoique ce soit, de toute façon. Continue à te montrer indifférent et ça finira par passer. Ça a marché avec tous mes béguins...sauf Lydia, mais elle ne compte pas vraiment.

- Tu es resté pour me dire ça ?

- C'est toi qui m'a demander de rester. Je n'y peux rien si les autres andouilles qui nous servent de coéquipiers ne sont pas foutus de comprendre un sous-entendu et qu'ils t'ont fait tout un speech sur le fait que TU devais me parler. Juste, ne m'arrache pas la tête trop vite, je crains qu'Isaac ne soit pas très doué pour les recherches.

- Tu ne vas vraiment rien tenter ? Demanda Derek en levant un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, mec. Je suis bien content que tu ne me plaques plus un peu partout, ou que tu ne m'éclates pas le nez pour un truc stupide que j'ai fais, je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Et si je n'ai pas un minimum de retour de la part de l'autre, je ne tente rien. Je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire humilier. J'y arrive assez souvent tout seul pour que j'incite d'autres à m'enfoncer.

- Stiles...

- Je devrais y aller, maintenant. Histoire de ne pas envahir les rares moments où tu arrives à être tout seul chez toi.

- Tu sais, je commence à en avoir vraiment assez que tu m'interrompe à chaque fois que je commence une phrase par ton prénom.

- C'est que je trouve que notre relation marche beaucoup mieux quand tu ne menaces pas de me tuer.

- Ça tombe bien, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, mais continue à m'empêcher de parler, et je pourrais y revenir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Stiles...Je suis vraiment touché de l'attention et l'affection que tu me portes, vraiment. Mais tu ne voudrais pas t'engager avec quelqu'un comme moi.

La réaction du jeune homme fut à l'opposé de ce à quoi s'attendait l'alpha. Le fou rire de Stiles le prit totalement au dépourvu et pendant quelques instants, il fut tenté de lui faire une de ses fameuses menaces de mort. Mais il s'adoucit vite. Il ne faisait que très rarement rire Stiles, alors il préféra finalement en profiter. Même si ce rire semblait plus qu'amer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Demanda soudain Stiles en redevenant d'un sérieux mortel. Que je suis comme Kate ? Pire, que tu vas refaire ce qu'elle t'a fais ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça...

- Tu as peur d'être déçu ? Malheureux ? Blessé ? C'est le lot de toutes les relations, Derek, même les plus heureuses. Tu n'es pas le seul à porter un lourd passé. J'ai perdu ma mère trop jeune et tu ne veux pas savoir ce que mon hyper-activité peut me pousser à faire. Tu ne voudrais surtout pas venir faire un tour dans ma petite tête quand je m'ennuie.

- Je sais très bien que ton enfance n'a pas été été plus facile que la mienne.

- C'est quoi le problème, alors ? Tu as peur que tous les deux, on soit trop cassés pour que ça marche ? Qu'on se fasse du mal sans le vouloir ? Ou c'est plus général ? Il ne faut pas que tu t'enfermes seul dans ton coin juste parce que tu as peur de vivre une histoire similaire à celle que tu as eu avec Kate, la partie foldingue incendiaire mise à part. Tu as autant le droit que tout le monde d'être heureux, mais ça n'arrivera pas si tu ne prends pas de risques. Que tu les prennent avec moi ou pas.

- Stiles...

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû rester. Savoir que tu bloques toute relation est pire que de penser que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi parce que je suis un mec. Ou juste parce que tu n'es pas intéressé. Grâce à toi, je vais être sur les nerfs un moment, mais je vais gérer, parce le pack passe avant tout, et parce que j'ai l'habitude, maintenant.

- Stiles...

- Non, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. Je ne suis plus du tout d'humeur.

-...montre-moi.

- Je t'ai dis que...quoi ?

- Montre-moi ce que c'est, d'être heureux avec quelqu'un.

Stiles resta d'abord bouche-bée, se demandant si l'alpha se moquait de lui. Mais il pouvait sentir qu'il était sérieux, alors il abandonna les escaliers pour se rapprocher doucement. Il mit une main sur son torse, à la fois pour le pousser contre le dossier du canapé mais également pour sentir les battements erratiques du plus vieux. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait l'entendre aussi excité, ou craintif, et il voulait pouvoir graver ça dans sa tête pour plus tard. Derek prit appui sur le rebord du sofa, comme pour se rassurer.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le plus jeune, qui avait toujours sa main au même endroit. Je ne suis pas simple à vivre.

- Tu crois que je suis plus simple ?

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Stiles qui franchit les derniers centimètres qu'il restait pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser doux, plein de tendresse et de réconfort, à mille lieux que ce que chacun attendait de la part de l'autre, mais ils ne l'auraient pas voulu différent, tant il était parfait pour la situation. Quand le bêta commença doucement à le briser, l'alpha fit savoir son mécontentement en grognant et l'en empêcha en lui agrippant le t-shirt, le rendant alors plus vorace, mais ils finirent tout de même par se séparer.

- Déjà en manque, sourit Stiles alors que Derek déposait un autre baiser sur son front.

- Je suis très possessif.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, tant que tu ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort.

- Je ne le ferais pas.

- Bien. Je vais nous faire à manger, tiens.

- Tu reste, ce soir ? Je suis sûr qu'Isaac ne va pas rentrer avant demain et je pense que Cora va rester chez Peter pour la nuit aussi.

- Je dois retrouver mon père pour le diner, mais je peux repasser quand il sera couché.

- Si tu dois manger avec ton père, pourquoi tu cuisines ?

- Je mange comme quatre.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne le lâcha plus du regard ensuite, fasciné par la façon de Stiles de cuisiner. C'était étonnant que le repas soit aussi bon, vu le peu d'organisation qu'il montrait.

* * *

Tadaa ! Et oui, en fait, c'est un Sterek. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit pour garder la surprise, mais je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous s'en doutait. Après tout, c'est juste le 5ème Sterek que j'écris, sur 5 fics Teen Wolf. Comment ça, je suis obsédée ?

La suite vendredi prochain !

Bon weekend !


	8. Chapitre 7

Hellooo !

J'ai presque failli vous oublier, dis donc. Presque seulement. Je recule un peu mes cours d'anglais pour vous satisfaire. Heureusement que je fais mes cours depuis la maison.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Étonnamment, les autres bêtas ne se rendirent pas compte immédiatement du changement de relation entre Derek et Stiles. Certes, ils se montraient peu démonstratifs pour le moment, mais ils ne se cachaient pas spécialement non plus. Il faut dire qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent seuls, vu que les autres, n'ayant pas d'indices sur le fait qu'ils aient parlé ou non, faisaient en sorte de leur laisser de l'espace pour qu'ils puissent justement avoir cette fameuse conversation. Ils prenaient la tension qu'il y avait entre eux pour la même chose qu'au moment où Derek s'était presque fait incendier, mais elle était en fait d'un tout autre ordre.

Aussi, lorsque le pack revint un soir au loft, après une soirée bowling avec les filles, que Stiles avait décliné et où Derek n'avait pas été invité, et qu'ils les découvrirent étroitement enlacés sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains de l'alpha tandis que le bêta tournait les pages, ils furent presque choqués. D'ailleurs, ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Bon, bah ça ne sera pas pour ce soir, marmonna Derek.

- Enlève ta main de sous ma chemise, idiot. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont en train de nous faire une syncope, répliqua le jeune homme qui voulait surtout qu'il arrête de le chauffer.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Demande Cora.

- On se pelote en lisant un bouquin, ça se voit, non ? Répondit Stiles.

- Mais depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? S'interrogea Scott.

- Depuis le jour où tu jouais le chevalier en armure brillante de mes pauvres sentiments.

- Ça fait presque deux mois ! Se rappela Isaac.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez. C'est d'ailleurs assez inquiétant, quand on sait que vous êtes des loups-garous. Viens, Derek, on va chez moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention que ces idiots nous gâchent la soirée. Mon père ne rentre que vers trois-quatre heures du matin, de toute façon.

- Mais je suis bien là. C'est à eux de partir.

- Cora et Isaac habitent avec toi, je te rappelle.

- On y va !

- Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes cachés ? Insista Scott.

- Ils ne se sont jamais caché, répondit Lydia à la place des deux hommes.

- Tu le savais ? S'étonna Boyd.

- Je les ai croisé une fois au supermarché. Derek n'a jamais eu pour habitude de s'amuser avec les cheveux de Stiles, alors comme il n'arrêtait pas de le faire, je n'avais pas besoin de sens ultra-développé pour savoir ce que ça signifiait.

- Derek va au supermarché ? S'étonna Isaac.

- Comment crois-tu que le frigo se rempli, idiot ?

- Je croyais que c'était Stiles qui le faisait.

- Ça reste mon loft. J'ai quand même mon mot à dire sur ce qui empli le frigo. Surtout avec Stiles.

- Derek !

- On y va. Faites pas le bordel, ou vous allez le regretter.

Les bêtas et les deux jeunes femmes les regardèrent partir avec un air soit totalement surpris, soit satisfait. Mais la majorité d'entre eux étaient simplement rassurés.

- Ça ne durera pas ! Prédit soudain Cora.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Scott.

- Je connais mon frère. Et les mecs, ce n'est pas son truc. Surtout Stiles.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, en 6 ans, et tu ne connais pas Stiles comme je le connais. Moi, je dis qu'on va les voir un moment ensemble. Ça dure depuis déjà deux mois, quand même.

- On parie ! Lança soudain Isaac.

Les trois filles levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais y prirent part quand même. Cora misa pour un seul petit mois en plus, tandis que Lydia et Allison se rangèrent du côté de Scott en disant simplement très longtemps. Vu que tous les autres avaient donné une durée, le "très longtemps" fut accepté.

Stiles et Derek ne mirent pas longtemps pour arriver chez les Stilinski. Il faut dire qu'ils allaient plus vite en courant qu'en utilisant une voiture.

- Tu sais qu'ils sont sûrement en train de prendre des paris sur nous, déclara soudain Stiles en posant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise tandis que Derek s'asseyait sur le lit.

- Si ça leur chante. Je ne vais pas tenir compte de leur opinion.

- On devrait participer, on pourrait remporter pas mal.

- Laisse les donc faire leur business de leur côté.

- Cora va perdre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

- Elle ne m'a jamais beaucoup apprécié, et je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas contente de nous voir tous les deux.

- Donne-lui du temps, ça lui passera. Maintenant, arrête de parler de ça et vient par là.

Derek attrapa le bras de Stiles et le ramena près de lui pour le caler entre ses jambes. Le jeune homme en profita alors pour mettre une main dans les cheveux corbeau du plus vieux tandis que les mains de l'alpha se posaient sur ses hanches. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Stiles finit par se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. Doucement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus voracement, faisant réagir plus d'une partie de leurs deux corps. Bien qu'il appréciait le traitement, les mains déjà sous la chemise de son compagnon, Derek jugea opportun de briser l'étreinte. Il s'attira un grognement sourd, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son état, mais il était décidé à lui poser sa question.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? On peut attendre que le loft soit vide.

- Derek, je me fous que ce soit chez toi ou chez moi. Je veux juste le faire avec toi.

- J'en suis honoré.

- J'espère bien. Hey, ce n'est pas du...aaah.

Derek avait arraché la chemise du jeune homme, mais avait coupé court à la protestation en embrassant sa clavicule, ce qui lui avait fait totalement perdre le sens de la réalité.

Stiles passa à la fois la pire et la meilleure nuit de sa vie, car il était passé par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables, même les plus incongrus. C'était parfois vraiment brutal, d'être un loup-garou.

Comme l'avait dit le jeune homme, le shérif rentra vers trois heures du matin, et comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait aussi tard, il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son fils, afin de s'assurer qu'il dorme bien et que son hyper-activité ne lui joue pas des tours. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, il devina qu'il n'était pas seul. Stiles ne lui avait certes rien dit, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, et même que ce n'était pas la même personne que quelques mois plus tôt, car le comportement du jeune homme n'était pas le même. Il était plus calme, plus serein qu'avant. Il hésita un instant devant la porte, se demandant si c'était très judicieux d'envahir ainsi son intimité, mais la curiosité fut plus forte et il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver Derek Hale dans le même lit que son fils, et sa première pensée fut de prendre son arme et de lui tirer dessus. Mais finalement, il n'en était pas plus choqué que ça. Il savait que Stiles n'avait aucune préférence en matière de sexualité, et vu comment ces deux-là étaient enlacés dans le lit, on pouvait difficilement y trouver une quelconque trace que Stiles aurait été forcé. Ça ressemblait plus à un désir de protection que d'objectification.

- Pot de colle, marmonna soudain Stiles dans son sommeil.

Le shérif se retint à grande peine de rire car alors même qu'il marmonnait, son fils se collait encore plus à Derek, si c'était possible. Il décida qu'il était temps de les laisser dormir, et laissa un mot sur la porte avant d'aller lui aussi se coucher.

Heureusement pour lui, il était bien réveillé quand les deux autres pensionnaires de la maison se réveillèrent. Car Stiles cria proprement en voyant le mot qu'il y avait sur la porte, les invitant tous les deux à venir manger le petit déjeuné avec lui. Il eut un sourire narquois en voyant Derek descendre les escaliers en se frottant les oreilles.

L'alpha en prit pour son grade, et il eut le droit à toutes les menaces possibles et imaginables, mais au moins, il ne leur interdis pas de rester ensemble.

Alors qu'ils retournaient dans la chambre pour récupérer leurs affaires, et ranger un peu, le portable de Stiles sonna et après quelques acrobaties, il finit par le récupérer. Au soupir qu'il poussa ensuite, Derek sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Le journée avait si bien commencé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Les alphas sont de retour en ville.

- On savait que ça arriverait !

- Je sais mais ils n'auraient pas pu attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée en plus ? Histoire de savourer que mon père ne t'ai pas menacé avec le couteau de cuisine.

- On s'en débarrasse, et après, on pourra en profiter.

- J'aime ce plan. Rejoint les autres au loft - Oui, ils ont tous squatté cette nuit, apparemment - je vous retrouve dans pas longtemps. Mon père va être furieux si je ne range pas un peu.

Derek l'embrassa rapidement et eut le bon sens de sortir par la porte d'entrée, le shérif étant toujours à la maison. Stiles ne mit pas tant de temps à ranger, mais il ne partit qu'en même temps que son père. En arrivant, il découvrit que Lydia et Allison n'étaient plus là, mais aussi que Peter s'était joint au reste du pack, aujourd'hui. Il vit pratiquement tous les loups froncer les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas arrivé en même temps que Derek. Il les ignora et alla s'asseoir juste à côté de Derek, l'embrassant dans le cou pour le saluer, alors qu'ils s'étaient vu moins d'une heure plus tôt.

- Vous ne vous embrassiez pas comme ça, avant, fit remarquer Isaac.

- On a joué à la belote hier soir, c'est fou ce que ça a levé mes inhibitions, répliqua Stiles.

- C'est vrai ? Se demanda Scott.

- Mais non, crétin. Je n'ai quand même pas besoin de te faire un dessin, si ?

- Oh !

- Si vous me résumiez ce dont vous avez parlé pendant que je n'étais pas là, maintenant que ma vie sexuelle a encore été une fois dévoilé au grand public !

Plusieurs rirent, d'autres se contentèrent de sourire et Scott se chargea de lui dire ce qu'ils savaient. Allison lui avait envoyé un message disant qu'elle avait croisé Kali dans les couloirs de son immeuble alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle au petit matin. Elle était allée vérifier au niveau de Penthouse et elle avait également aperçu Ennis et Deucalion. Par contre, elle n'avait vu aucune trace des jumeaux, tout comme elle n'avait pas pu avoir la moindre info sur un quelconque plan. Et elle avait également prévenu son père.

- Retourner dans le même immeuble que la dernière fois n'est pas très intelligent.

- Ou comme la dernière fois, ils s'en fichent complètement, répliqua Peter. Ils savent où habite Derek, je suis même sûr qu'ils savent pour chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est les jumeaux.

- Ils sont sûrement morts, répondit Stiles comme s'il disait qu'il n'y avait plus de tomates dans le frigo.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? Demanda Cora.

- Quand je sortais avec Kali, j'ai toujours évité d'avoir des contacts avec Deucalion, même quand j'étais invité à certaines réunions. Il me rendait inconfortable et m'effrayait. Il m'effraie toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais je l'ai quand même vu assez souvent pour savoir que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui accepte l'échec. Il a une confiance absolu en ses capacités et son jugement, mais surtout, il ne tolère pas quand quelqu'un échoue. Vous avez réussi à capturer Ethan sans que l'un de vous ne soit vraiment sérieusement blessé et pire, vous l'avez laissé partir sans qu'il n'ai besoin de supplier, ou de s'évader. Deucalion n'aura sûrement pas apprécié.

- Il aura pu tuer Ethan pour le punir, c'est envisageable, mais pourquoi Aiden ? Demanda Boyd.

- Je suis moins sûr pour Aiden. Mais c'est son frère jumeau, frère qu'il a abandonné entre nos mains sans chercher à l'aider plus que ça et surtout, on ne sait pas comment marche leur transformation. Il est tout à fait possible que seul, il ne peut plus être un loup-garou, qu'il a perdu sa lycanthropie. Peut-être que c'était le pouvoir des deux combinés qui faisait qu'ils étaient des alphas, et qu'une fois Ethan mort, il soit redevenu un simple bêta. Mais pour ce qu'on en sait, Deucalion peut aussi l'avoir laissé vivre, toujours pour le punir. J'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était terrible de perdre son jumeau.

- Tu n'aurais pas non plus une idée de leur plan, petit génie ? Demanda Peter.

- Attention à comment tu lui parles ! Grogna Derek.

- Ils sont sûrement là pour la même chose que la dernière fois. Et ils ne m'ont jamais dit ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Ils n'avaient sûrement pas qu'un seul plan, de toute façon. Deucalion semble avoir pas mal d'envie, dit Scott.

- Je pense qu'on peut affirmer qu'un de leur plan te concernait, se rappela Derek en regardant Stiles.

- Vu la scène qu'ils nous ont fais la dernière fois, je l'avais deviné. Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il voulait que je te tue.

- Les balles ne l'auraient pas tué, se rappela soudain Scott. Il y avait bien de l'aconit dans les balles, mais pas suffisamment pour tuer. Tu aurais certainement souffert l'enfer, mais tu ne serais pas mort de ça.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu en parles ? S'énerva Peter, et le regard de Cora en disait long sur son état esprit.

- Mon meilleur ami venait d'être transformé en loup-garou, c'est à peine si on se parlait et les alphas n'étaient même pas là !

- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins, on sait qu'ils voulaient au moins savoir si j'avais les tripes de tirer sur quelqu'un. Quel que soit le plan qu'ils avaient pour moi, ça ne pourra définitivement pas être le même.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Kali a toujours bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne mordrait pas, sauf si je le voulais vraiment, et j'avais mis un point d'honneur à lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas. Et je me suis retrouvé un certain nombre de fois seul avec tout le pack et s'ils avaient voulu me mordre contre mon gré, je n'aurais pas pu opposer une très grande résistance. Quoique Deucalion voulait de moi, je devais rester humain le plus longtemps possible.

- Tu les as entendu comme moi. Avant même de savoir si tu allais survivre à la morsure, Deucalion a dit que tu serais très intéressant. Même s'il ne peut plus se servir de toi pour son plan d'origine, tu restes une cible, lui dit Derek.

- Mais on reste plus nombreux. Si les jumeaux sont morts, il ne sont plus que trois, alors qu'on est sept, voire huit, si on compte Allison.

- Ils restent des alphas. En plus, on n'a pas la confirmation que les jumeaux soient bien morts...

- Ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'Ethan soit avec eux, le coupa Stiles.

- ... et ils ne seraient pas revenus s'ils n'avaient pas l'assurance d'avoir un avantage, finit Derek en ignorant la coupure de son compagnon.

- Si les balles n'étaient pas destinées à te tuer, je pense qu'on peut affirmer une chose, remarqua Peter. Ils recrutent des alphas.

- Derek est le seul alpha, ils n'ont pas besoin de s'en prendre à nous tous, répliqua Scott.

- Ça doit aller beaucoup plus loin que ça. Scott a raison, il ne ferait pas autant de remue-ménage juste pour moi. Ils doivent vouloir des alphas potentiels.

- Des alphas potentiels ? Demandèrent les lycéens.

- Ce sont des bêtas avec des prédispositions pour devenir un alpha. Il n'y en a que très peu, mais Beacon Hills a son petit vivier. On a dût les attirer, dit Peter.

- Comment ça, on a dût les attirer ? Tu es bien le seul alpha, Derek, répliqua Scott.

- Pour le moment, oui, mais il parlait de toi, Scott, l'informa Stiles.

- Je ne suis pas un alpha.

- Tu as tout pour en être un, Scott. Ce que tu as fais jusqu'à présent, ce n'est pas rien. Et je pense qu'on peut considérer Peter comme étant un alpha potentiel également. Tu as déjà été un alpha, après tout. Le changement doit être simplifié, sourit Stiles.

- Il faut t'inclure dans lot aussi, répliqua l'oncle Hale.

- Moi ? S'horrifia Stiles.

- Stiles ? Rit Cora. Ça ne fait même pas quatre mois que c'est un loup.

- On ne devient pas le compagnon d'un alpha sans raison, chère nièce. Je suis sûr que Stiles aura une petite idée sur le sujet, quand il aura fini de nous montrer ses molaires.

- Tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire, des tiennes de molaires...

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, tous les deux ? Vous êtes insupportables, les coupa Derek.

- Je reste curieux de savoir s'il a deviné, insista Peter.

- Un alpha ne peut pas sortir avec un bêta. Il y aurait un conflit d'intérêt, un trop gros risque de favoritisme, et ça va simplement contre l'esprit même du pack. Mais il ne peut également pas sortir avec un autre alpha. Les caractères forts risqueraient de créer des étincelles à chaque moment, pour tout et n'importe quoi, et il y aurait un sérieux problème de répartition de pouvoir et de territoire. Il ne reste pas énormément de possibilité après ça. Soit il sort avec un humain, ou apparemment, un alpha potentiel. Mais je ne comprend pas en quoi ça change d'avec un bêta normal.

- En plus, tout le monde est susceptible de devenir un alpha. Il nous suffit d'en tuer un, dit Isaac.

- Il y a des caractéristiques qui différencie un bêta normal, qui doit tuer pour devenir un alpha, d'un bêta capable d'en devenir un grâce à sa force mentale. J'ignore ce qu'il faut à Scott pour que le déclic se fasse, et si je n'avais pas rejoint Derek, il est probable que je serait déjà un alpha, et pourtant, mon instinct ne me dit pas de tuer quelqu'un pour ça.

- Enfin, les trois-quart du temps, on ne sait pas ce que tu fais, lui rappela Stiles. Et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi moi !

- Parce que tu as suffisamment de caractère pour faire face à Derek. Tu es comme Scott : On discute d'abord et après on se bat. On commence par sauver les âmes en détresse avant de courir après l'ennemi, ou même simplement en ignorant sa propre sécurité. Et c'est pour ça que tu as rejoins Derek plutôt que Scott. Inconsciemment, tu savais que ça ne marcherait pas parce que vous étiez tous les deux susceptibles de devenir des alpha en même temps et ça aurait certainement terminé en bain de sang. Alors qu'en rejoignant un pack, tu avais la possibilité d'évoluer à ton rythme, et une fois que tu aurais été un alpha, il ne te restais plus qu'à créer ta propre meute. Tu n'es pas devenu le bras droit de Derek parce qu'il se sentait fautif, mon neveu n'est pas comme ça. Tu as montré de vraies aptitudes de leader. Le pack ne s'en porte que mieux, d'ailleurs. Mais surtout, tu couches avec lui...

- Hey !

- Peter !

- ... et comme tu l'as si bien dis, c'est contre la morale d'un pack de coucher avec un bêta. Derek savait qu'il pouvait se permettre de sortir avec toi...

- Je ne sors avec personne !

- ... parce que tu n'étais pas tout à fait comme les autres. Mais tant que tu seras avec lui, tu ne pourras pas en devenir un. Il y a une sorte de connections qui fait que tant que vous serez ensemble, tu ne pourras pas devenir un alpha, pour garder l'équilibre du pack.

- Je ne vais pas te quitter tout de suite, alors, décida Stiles en mettant ses bras autour du cou de Derek.

- Tous les loups veulent devenir un alpha à un moment ou un autre, s'étonna Isaac.

- Pas moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un loup-garou, et même si je ne regrette plus ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais agir comme tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'un loup agisse. Je ne veux pas avoir la responsabilité de veiller sur quelqu'un, alors que j'ai du mal avec moi-même.

- Tu t'occupes bien du pack à Derek, lui dit Scott.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne fais que l'aider. Je ne prend pas les décisions à sa place.

- Et si on en revenait à notre principal problème, dit soudain Boyd. On suppose donc qu'ils veulent Derek, Scott, Peter et Stiles. Mais après ?

- Ils ne voudront pas d'autant de personne, c'est impossible. Même si Deucalion est le leader, ils restent tous des alphas. S'ils recrutent, ils n'en recruteront qu'un, dit Stiles.

- Le plus fort, celui qui tuera les autres, continua Peter.

Alors que Cora dirigeait son regard vers son frère, tout le monde regarda Scott. Elle était la seule à n'avoir jamais vraiment vu Scott en action, bien qu'on lui avait raconté.

- Derek est déjà un alpha, expliqua-t-elle. Et d'après ce que vous dîtes, Scott ne s'attaquerait pas à quelqu'un sans une vraie bonne raison.

- Ils peuvent nous forcer à nous battre, j'en suis sûr, par un moyen ou par un autre. Et tu n'as jamais vu Scott vraiment énervé, répondit simplement Stiles.

- De plus, si on se bat, Stiles et moi seront les premiers à tomber, sans offense, Stiles.

- Pas d'inquiétude, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas une chance !

- Et si Stiles tombe, je ne suis pas sûr que Derek aura le courage de se défendre.

- Je serais déçu s'il ne défendait pas au moins mon honneur. Et puis, on n'est pas si accro que ça, si ?

- Chez les loups-garous, quand on a un partenaire, c'est généralement pour un long moment. Je suis sûr que Kali ne sera pas très enthousiaste si elle doit se battre contre toi, dit Peter.

- Plus vous passerez du temps ensemble, moins vous aurez envie de rompre, ajouta Cora.

- Je n'ai eu aucun problème pour rompre avec Kali.

- Vous n'aviez pas couché...

- Hey !

- Peter !

- ...tu n'étais pas un loup et tu es celui qui a rompu, pas elle. Mais même si tu avais été un loup, vu le coup qu'elle t'a fait, tu n'aurais sûrement pas eu trop de soucis.

- On ne sait même pas si c'est leur plan, ce ne sont que des spéculations, leur rappela Isaac. Si ça se trouve, ils ne prendront que Derek. Aucun de vous n'est un alpha. Ils peuvent très bien décider de vous tuer pour éviter d'être menacés dans le futur.

- Je crois que j'ai un plan, dit soudain Stiles, et tous ce dont on vient de parler n'a pas obligatoirement à être vrai. Je veux dire, même s'ils ne viennent pas pour des nouveaux alphas, ça peut quand même marcher. Mais ça implique de gros changements, surtout pour Peter et Scott. Et il nous faudra aussi certainement l'aide des Argent et de Deaton. Voire peut-être même Lydia.

- Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire, marmonna Peter.

- Je crois au contraire que ça va un peu trop te plaire. Il faut que toi et Scott deveniez des alphas.

* * *

Et voila pour aujourd'hui.

Vous connaissez le refrain : La suite la semaine prochaine, presque même heure, mais même endroit.

Merci de me lire !

Bon weekend !


	9. Chapitre 8

Hello tout le monde !

Ah ce que j'ai pu constater, le précédent chapitre a eu l'air de moins plaire. J'aurais apprécié quelques petits commentaires pour m'expliquer pourquoi, je n'ai rien contre les critiques négatives, à partir du moment où elles ne sont pas méchantes.

Anyway, je ne suis quand même pas vexée pour ça et je vous donne quand même la suite !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 8

N'ayant aucun cours en commun, Stiles et Scott ne purent se reparler de la journée, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient déjà pas vu du weekend, après leur petite réunion. Boyd et Isaac le croisèrent plusieurs fois, en revanche, et à chaque fois, ils lui firent comprendre qu'ils n'aimaient pas vraiment la partie "Peter en alpha", mais à force de l'entendre, Stiles avait bien compris et au bout de la dixième fois, il leur grogna dessus pour leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils se taisent. Lui non plus ne voulait pas spécialement voir Peter redevenir un alpha, et lui avait même plus de raisons que les deux autres bêtas de s'inquiéter. Ils n'avaient pas été là, dans les premiers mois où Scott avait été mordu.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi toi, tu n'as pas besoin de devenir un alpha ? Demanda Scott alors qu'ils se changeaient des les vestiaires pour jouer au Lacrosse.

- Je suis déjà le compagnon de Derek...

- Ça fait vraiment trop bizarre quand tu dis ça.

- Derek ne "sort" pas avec les gens. Je ne peux pas être son "petit copain". Je disais donc, je suis déjà avec lui, et je ne pourrais pas être un alpha, sans en tuer un autre, tant qu'on sera ensemble. Mais j'ai les capacités pour devenir aussi fort que vous.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en devenir un non plus, tu sais.

- Tu l'es déjà pratiquement. Ce qu'il te manque, c'est juste l'officialisation. Via les yeux rouges !

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'en être un, pourtant.

- Tu fais bande à part depuis le début, et Derek te traite comme un égal depuis un moment maintenant. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu n'es pas plus souvent invité aux entraînements ? Et ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'on se dit qu'Isaac est plus dans ton pack que dans le nôtre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

- Il réagit plus facilement quand c'est toi qu'il lui demande de faire quelque chose. Et être le compagnon d'un alpha, quand on est soi-même un loup, ça a quelque avantages. Isaac est celui qui a les liens les moins forts avec le reste du pack.

- Et Peter ?

- Lui, on ne sait pas trop. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'avec Isaac. On a besoin de lui en alpha, c'est pour ça que je fais cette proposition, sinon, je m'en serais abstenu. Je ne pense pas qu'il attaquerait Derek, mais on ne sait jamais, avec lui.

- Il pourrait s'en prendre à toi.

- Je ne crois pas, plus maintenant. Il voulait que je sois un loup-garou. Et puis, je sais me défendre comme un chef maintenant. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Mais de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il va nous poser de gros soucis. Il n'a jamais regretté d'avoir tué Laura, mais il ne cherche pas non plus à ce que toute sa famille soit décimée.

- Il pourrait rejoindre le pack des alphas de lui-même.

- Scott, si on ne prend pas un minimum de risque, on ne se débarrassera jamais des alphas.

Scott hocha la tête pour admettre qu'il avait raison, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était plus content.

Les jours suivant se ressemblèrent beaucoup. Derek et Stiles faisaient en sorte que l'alpha qui sommeillait en Scott se réveille, l'hyper-actif en profitant pour subir un entraînement digne d'un alpha, pendant que les autres bêtas étaient entraînés par Cora. Peter avait choisi de se débrouiller seul, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde, à dire vrai. Il venait tout de même faire de temps en temps un tour aux entraînements, qui ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal, de toute façon. Quand la journée finissait tôt, Stiles rejoignait son père, parfois avec Derek, parfois seul, et lorsqu'il finissait tard, il restait au loft, et c'était à Isaac et Cora de chercher un toit où dormir. Pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester, mais l'affection que les deux autres loups se montraient pouvait parfois être étouffante. C'était surtout qu'ils avaient parfois tendance à oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et les deux bêtas étaient persuadés que chaque recoin du loft avait été sujet à une scène de sexe une fois qu'ils quittaient les lieux. Parfois, ils les retrouvaient au même endroit qu'ils les avaient laissé, mais pas toujours.

Après quelques jours de ce programme intensif, ils durent admettre que Peter se débrouillait bien mieux que Scott, qui n'y mettait pas réellement du sien, ce qui ne les arrangeait pas, car ils n'avaient aucune idée des plans du plus vieux des Hales. Stiles en était venu à avoir une idée pour faire bouger les choses, mais il se détesta pour en parler, et les autres n'étaient pas plus convaincus.

- On ne peut décemment pas mettre Melissa en danger, voyons ! S'emporta Isaac.

- Et Scott sera fou de rage, continua Boyd.

- Que Scott sera furieux, je l'imagine sans mal. Et Melissa ne sera pas vraiment en danger. Derek et moi, on sera là. Si on voit que ça ne va pas marcher, on interviendra.

- Rien ne dit que le pack que tu mentionnes acceptera, de toute façon, répliqua Cora.

- On n'a pas besoin du pack, seulement de l'alpha. Et d'après Derek, il ne sera pas contre une petite bagarre.

- Il n'est pas aussi bien élevé que nous, le prévint Derek. La disparition de Laura était l'opportunité parfaite pour que je m'éloigne définitivement d'eux. J'aurais pu partir avant, mais Khan se serait montré beaucoup plus réticent si je lui avais dit que c'est parce que je n'appréciais pas ses manières. S'il voit une opportunité pour attaquer quelqu'un, voire même mordre Melissa, rien ne le retiendra.

- C'est pour ça qu'on sera là. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser tous les deux seuls en sachant ce qu'il va arriver. Un dîner tous les quatre en ville est parfait. Et au moment où on fera semblant de partir, ton Khan pourra attaquer. Tu surveilleras les arrières de Scott pendant que je m'occuperais de Melissa, si quelque chose dérape.

- Ça reste extrêmement dangereux, dit Cora.

- Il faut que Scott devienne un alpha avant que le pack n'attaque, et avant que Peter n'en devienne un également. Ce n'est pas le meilleur plan de Stiles, mais on ne peut pas non plus se permettre de perdre plus de temps, dit Derek.

- Allison est au courant. Je lui en ai parlé. Elle n'est pas beaucoup plus d'accord que vous, mais elle a proposé son aide si jamais on le faisait.

- Ils ne sont plus ensembles, ça serait trop étrange. Et si elle se cache dans les alentours, Scott la sentira.

- Ton père, peut-être ? Proposa Isaac.

- Il ne sait rien des loups-garous, et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Je ne veux pas me retrouver séparé de Derek. On reste trois contre un. Même si Scott et moi ne sommes que des bêtas, on est plus entraînés que la normale, et apparemment, Khan ne fait pas le genre d'exercices que Derek nous fait faire tous les jours, alors je pense que c'est parfaitement faisable. Ce plan ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous, mais les alphas sont en ville depuis plus d'une semaine et ils n'ont rien tenté. Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas durer. Il y a peut-être quelque chose qu'on pourrait lui offrir pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas directement à Melissa.

- Je ne peux pas lui céder une part du territoire. Si ton idée marche, Scott ne bougera pas de Beacon Hills, et je suis déjà prêt à lui céder un morceau. Peter pourrait très bien vouloir rester également, et même si je ne lui donnerais pas de bon cœur, je préfère partager en douceur plutôt qu'avoir des dommages collatéraux. On serait trois dans la ville, et ça sera déjà beaucoup trop, car la zone n'est pas si étendue et tu ne veux surtout pas voir de conflits entre quatre packs.

- Il faudra lui rendre la faveur, alors, proposa Isaac.

- Non, surtout pas. Il pourrait demander n'importe quoi. Ça peut aller de tuer quelqu'un à la dissolution du pack. Non, je refuse de lui devoir une faveur...

- On pourrait peut-être le laisser mordre quelqu'un.

- Stiles ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Toi, entre nous tous ? S'indigna Isaac.

- Je savais parfaitement pourquoi je ne voulais pas être un loup-garou. Si ça marche, les alphas ne seront plus là, et le pack de Khan n'a jamais été inquiété par les chasseurs. Et on peut mettre une condition. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de mourant. Peut-être faut-il mieux un autre loup-garou qu'un bain de sang.

- Non, Stiles, on ne peut décemment faire ça. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Isaac.

- Je veux être débarrassé des alphas, peu importe le moyen qu'il faut pour y arriver. Je veux pouvoir vivre tranquille avec Derek.

- Connaissant Khan, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Même avec la condition de choisir parmi un groupe de personnes en particulier, il trouvera le moyen de choisir la mauvaise personne. Il a un jugement très étrange sur les personnes dont il s'entoure. Ce n'est pas un tueur ou un psychopathe, mais il vit dans son propre monde et il est encore plus instable que le tien. Pourtant, il n'est pas hyper-actif. Je peux toujours lui dire que vu la façon dont il s'est occupé de moi et Laura, il me doit bien ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Cora.

- Il nous a récupéré sans chercher à savoir s'il y avait d'autres survivants. Il avait également promis à nos parents de garder un œil sur nous, ce qu'il n'a pas fait puisqu'il ne t'a jamais cherché, et qu'il n'a pas levé le petit doigt à la disparition de Laura. Et on faisait souvent bande à part, lui ne venant nous voir que s'il avait besoin d'un coup de main, alors qu'il n'a jamais voulu m'aider lorsque Laura a disparu. Il a fallu que je vienne jusqu'ici pour apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ce n'est pas une vraie faveur, ça pourrait ne pas marcher, dit Boyd.

- C'est tout ce qu'on a. Je ne veux plus entendre Stiles dire qu'il faut transformer quelqu'un en loup-garou.

- On va vraiment le faire, alors ? Demander à ce Khan d'attaquer Melissa pour que Scott devienne un alpha ?

- On ne sait toujours pas ce que le pack des alphas cherche. Peut-être qu'on peut attendre qu'il se manifeste, proposa Boyd.

- Non, justement, il faut les confronter avant qu'ils ne le fassent, sinon, ils auront l'avantage. Plus tôt on agira, mieux ça sera, dit Stiles.

Ils affinèrent le plan pour cette soirée, après avoir eu la confirmation que Khan acceptait d'aider. Stiles n'eut ensuite aucun de mal à convaincre Scott et Melissa d'aller dîner dans un restaurant en ville. D'ailleurs, Melissa avait même accepté de suite en reprochant à son fils de ne pas avoir eu la même initiative quand il sortait avec Allison. Elle avait joué le rôle de mère de substitution plusieurs fois pour Stiles, et ça lui permettait de faire les présentations officielles avec Derek, même si elle le connaissait déjà un peu.

Le dîner se passa à merveille. Évidemment, Derek s'était comporté en vrai gentleman, et il ne grogna qu'une seule fois, lorsque Stiles commença à trop piquer dans son assiette alors que la sienne n'était même pas encore vide. Melissa n'avait pas mis longtemps à percevoir qu'un lien bien plus profond que ce qu'ils croyaient les unissait. Plus profond encore que celui entre Scott et Allison. Elle était une mère et elle savait reconnaître ces choses-là. Elle fut un peu triste pour Stiles quand elle se rendit compte que c'était avec Claudia qu'il aurait dû avoir ce genre de dîner et conversations, et non pas avec elle, mais elle restait heureuse d'avoir une place importante pour lui.

A la fin du repas, Scott leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux tendus, mais comme Stiles s'était attendu à cette question, il avait préparé la réponse en avance, sans en informer Derek. Aussi, quand il annonça qu'ils avaient l'intention d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau au lit ce soir-là, il s'attira trois paires de regard consternés, dont deux particulièrement gênés. Derek, en revanche, ne semblait pas tellement contre l'idée. Scott répliqua seulement que lui et sa mère ne voulaient absolument rien savoir de leur vie sexuelle.

Khan n'attendit pas très longtemps après que le couple se soit éloigné pour apparaître. Pris par surprise, Scott ne réagit pas assez vite et il se retrouva soudain à côtoyer les poubelles voisines, tandis que l'autre loup-garou en profitait pour se rapprocher de Melissa. Cette dernière montra une nouvelle fois le courage qui la caractérisait, ne cherchant pas à fuir ou à crier, reculant plutôt doucement en tentant de parler à Khan. Derek cru un moment qu'il devrait intervenir, mais Scott finit par réapparaître pour sauver sa mère. Lui et Stiles se rapprochèrent alors un peu, Derek restant en arrière s'il devait aider Scott, tandis que Stiles rejoignait Melissa pour l'éloigner un peu.

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha de nouveau du combat, il remarqua la forme de Khan au sol, qui avait les mains devant lui pour tenter de calmer Scott. Ce dernier avait les yeux rougeoyant de rage et il semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à se calmer. Stiles fit alors l'une des choses les plus stupides de sa vie. Il s'extasia que son plan ait marché. L'instant d'après, Scott était sur lui et le frappait toutes griffes dehors en l'envoyant également rejoindre les poubelles, contre lesquelles il atterrit durement. Mais Derek se révéla alors encore plus rapide que Scott. Il attrapa le jeune homme par le t-shirt et lui hurla dessus pendant un temps qui sembla incroyablement long. Les alentours se retrouvèrent persuadé qu'un loup géant avait élu domicile près de chez eux. C'était tellement impressionnant que Scott avorta toute réplique.

- Tu le frappes encore une fois, et je t'arrache la tête !

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas mérité, marmonna Stiles en se tenant le bras tandis qu'il se rapprochait.

- Il t'a blessé ? Demanda Derek en le rejoignant.

- Évidemment qu'il m'a blessé. Je ne me suis pas enfoncé les griffes dans l'épaule juste pour le plaisir de te voir réagir si promptement. Quoique j'aurais peut-être dût essayer.

- Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, Stiles, grogna Scott, en restant éloigné d'eux. Pour t'en prendre à ma mère, tu as de la chance que je ne te le fasse pas regretter plus que ça.

- Le risque était contrôlé. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on soit toujours là ? Et Khan nous avait donné sa parole qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

- Appelez-moi quand Peter sera prêt. En attendant, laissez-moi tranquille. Surtout toi, Stiles. Ne me parle surtout pas.

- Scott, je suis désolé...

Le jeune homme l'ignora complètement, s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa mère, qui heureusement n'avait pas assisté à la scène. Devinant qu'il devait laisser son compagnon un peu seul, Derek alla vérifier l'état de Khan, et le remercier pour son aide. L'homme semblait plutôt content d'avoir eu un bon combat et lui proposa de recommencer quand il le voulait.

Isaac et Cora s'inquiétèrent de voir Stiles revenir blessé, mais Derek les rassura. Le jeune homme était directement allé dans la chambre en les ignorant, alors Derek s'était chargé de raconter la soirée, avant de leur demander d'être discret. Il n'avait pas dit pourquoi, mais les deux bêtas avaient facilement deviné que Stiles venait de porter un sacré coup à son meilleur ami et qu'il en subissait maintenant les conséquences, et pas seulement parce qu'il était blessé. Sans même se concerter, ils quittèrent finalement le loft, décidant qu'il était préférable de laisser le couple complètement seul.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur dire de partir, dit Stiles alors que Derek le rejoignait.

- Ils l'ont décidé tous seuls, je n'ai rien dis. Fais voir !

- J'aurais dû vous écouter. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu l'avoir.

- Je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fais. Et il finira par comprendre lui aussi. Il a été amoureux.

- Il n'a jamais mis la vie de mon père en danger pour Allison.

- Il a blessé ton père à cause d'elle, lui rappela Derek. Cette fois où le lion des montagnes avait attaqué.

- Il y a une différence entre blesser accidentellement mon père, et menacer volontairement la vie de sa mère.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester fâché très longtemps, tous les deux. Il ne te pardonnera sans doute jamais, mais il te reparlera vite. Il faut nettoyer ça. Ça va mettre quelques jours à guérir.

- Est-ce que j'ai changé ? Je veux dire, dans le mauvais sens ? Demanda Stiles alors que Derek allait dans la salle de bain pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

- Devenir un loup-garou n'est pas une chose simple. Évidemment que tu as changé, mais pas dans le mauvais sens de terme. Tu as juste évolué. Et puis, tu t'es rendu compte que c'était peut-être trop, et c'est bien que tu le remarques.

- Je ne proposerais plus jamais un truc aussi stupide.

- L'idée m'avait déjà effleuré. Ce plan n'était pas mauvais en lui-même, c'est juste les conséquences qui sont dures.

- Ça fait mal !

- De quoi ? Scott qui ne te parle plus, ou moi qui nettoie ton épaule ?

- Les deux, imbécile.

- Vient par là !

Derek l'attira à lui et le força presque à mettre son nez dans son cou. Mais il aimait quand le jeune homme respirait si près de sa jugulaire, et il savait que Stiles y trouverait également un peu de réconfort. Après quelques minutes de cette étreinte, Stiles commença à le mordre pour se venger de lui avoir fait un peu mal pendant qu'il le soignait, et Derek devina que l'annonce qu'il avait faite plus tôt dans la soirée n'était pas que des paroles en l'air. Derek était clairement le dominant dans leur couple, mais il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre que Stiles prenne de l'assurance. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas toujours avoir le dessus.

Isaac et Cora étaient de retour lorsqu'ils se levèrent le lendemain matin, et vu le sourire étrange de Derek, et presque extatique de Stiles, ils se dirent qu'ils avaient bien fait de quitter le loft pour la nuit, et aussi qu'il ne leur fallait pas longtemps pour oublier les conséquences de ce qu'il s'était passé. Isaac profita qu'ils semblaient plutôt de bonne humeur tous les deux pour leur faire part de l'idée qui trottait dans sa tête depuis un moment.

- Je crois que je vais rejoindre Scott.

- On s'en doutait, répondit simplement Stiles.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu as toujours eu plus tendance à suivre Scott que moi, depuis un moment. Et vous fonctionnez bien tous les deux. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en empêcher.

- Merci.

- Fais-lui bien comprendre que tu étais contre l'idée, par contre, sinon, il ne t'acceptera jamais, le prévint Stiles.

- Je vais lui dire. Ce n'est pas trop gênant de réduire le pack maintenant ?

- Surtout que je pourrais décider de rejoindre Peter, et Boyd de rejoindre Scott également, enchaîna Cora.

- La grandeur d'un pack n'a pas énormément d'importance. Et pour confronter les alphas, on sera plus comme un énorme et unique pack plutôt que trois packs isolés.

- Et puis, si vous partez, on pourra former un pack rien que tous les deux et on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut, sourit Stiles.

- Si vous partez tous les deux, il ne se décollera jamais de moi, répondit Derek qui ne semblait pourtant pas si dérangé par l'idée.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais vous passez déjà de plus en plus de temps tous les deux, leur fit remarquer Isaac.

- Tu aurais dû voir nos parents, lui dit Cora à la place du couple. On ne les a presque jamais vu l'un sans l'autre. Peut-être seulement une ou deux fois, quand notre mère faisait ses affaires d'alpha sans papa, mais c'est tout. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'ils n'aient eu que trois enfants.

- C'est vrai ? Et ça ne vous effraie pas de savoir que vous allez peut-être rester toute votre vie ensemble ? Demanda Isaac en regardant Derek et Stiles.

- Bah non, pourquoi ? Au moins, on sait que c'est fait pour durer, et c'est rare, de nos jours. Et on ne va pas laisser une dispute nous séparer ! Déclara le jeune homme. Même si pour le moment, on ne s'est pas beaucoup disputé.

- Comme c'est romantique, se moqua Cora.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Stiles. Tu pourrais le regretter, le prévint Derek.

- On devrait aller à l'école, leur dit soudain Isaac. Avant que vous ne vous sautiez dessus et qu'on finisse en retard.

- On ne se saute pas tout le temps dessus, répliqua Stiles.

- Vu le regard que vous vous lancez, on se pose pourtant la question, les prévint Cora.

Cora et Isaac se mirent à rire devant le regard noir du couple. Puis, les lycéens allèrent finalement à l'école. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils manquent le début des cours, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'ils poussent leurs chances.

Scott les évita tous les deux, ainsi que Boyd, toute la journée, mais Isaac parvint finalement à l'aborder durant l'entrainement de Lacrosse. Il faut dire qu'il jouait au côté de Scott, alors que Stiles était encore et toujours coincé sur le banc de touche. S'il avait commencé à être frustré d'être mis de côté par le coach, ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien aujourd'hui, vu qu'il était toujours blessé à l'épaule.

A la fin de l'entraînement, quand ils découvrirent Derek et Cora à les attendre sur le parking, ils devinèrent que quelque chose s'était passé. Boyd était avec les joueurs de Lacrosse, puisqu'il assistait à tous leurs entraînements, et lorsque Scott chercha à partir dans l'autre sens, il lui fit remarquer que ça devait aussi le concerner. Isaac le confirma et le tout nouvel alpha les suivit à contre cœur. Stiles décida de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Derek en l'embrassant, ce qui attira quelques regards.

- Stiles ?

- Je voulais essayer. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Chouette !

- Pourquoi vous êtes-là ? Demanda Scott assez brusquement.

- Les alphas nous ont contacté. Ils veulent nous rencontrer. Ils auraient quelque chose de très alléchant à nous proposer, dit Cora.

- C'est ce que Kali m'avait dit. Je n'ai pas eu à trop me plaindre de ce qu'elle me proposait, je suis ton compagnon, maintenant. Mais je sens que le dénouement ne sera pas aussi joyeux. Quand est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'on se voit ?

- Ce soir ! Répondit simplement Derek.

- Quoi ? C'est trop tôt, j'ai toujours mal au bras et Peter...

- Ton bras ne te ralentira pas, et le problème de Peter est réglé.

- Il est revenu avec une surprise, ce matin, ajouta Cora avec un ton acide.

- Il a tué Khan cette nuit !

- Quoi ? Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tuer quelqu'un pour redevenir un alpha. Et comment était-il seulement au courant qu'il était à Beacon Hills ? Il n'était pas là quand tu l'as appelé, s'écria presque Isaac.

- On l'ignore. Il a dû en avoir marre d'attendre. Il nous a dit qu'il viendrait avec nous ce soir, mais qu'après, il rejoindrait le pack de Khan. Il ne veut pas rester ici, trop de mauvais souvenirs, d'après lui, indiqua Derek.

- Au moins, on sera tranquille, après ça. Mais ça serait quand même étonnant qu'il parte sans créer de problèmes, dit Boyd.

- On s'occupera de Peter plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on agisse contre les alphas. Il faut prévenir les Argents, et que Lydia rejoigne Deaton pour qu'ils se mettent en action eux aussi. On n'a que quelques heures devant nous, enchaîna Stiles.

- Boyd devrait accompagner Scott ce soir, pour que les packs soient plus équilibrés. Même si Peter sera tout seul, dit Cora.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda le principal intéressé.

- Cora est la sœur de Derek, ça ne serait pas crédible qu'elle quitte son pack. Et je crois qu'elle s'entend encore moins avec Scott qu'avec moi, répondit Stiles à la place de la jeune femme.

- Je crois quand même que je supporte plus Scott que toi, répliqua cette dernière avec un sourire.

- Tu fais plus attention depuis que je sors avec ton frère...

- Stiles !

- Depuis que je suis le compagnon de ton frère.

- Scott, tu te charges de prévenir Allison et Deaton, dit Derek.

- Et moi, je vais aller voir Lydia, continua Stiles avec un grand sourire.

- Tu vas le regretter.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter, tous les deux. On a d'autres chats à fouetter, grogna Scott.

- Des loups-garous, plutôt. Pourvu que ça finisse ce soir, soupira son meilleur ami.

- Nous sommes des loups-garous. Je crains que ça ne finisse jamais, répondit Isaac de façon pessimiste.

- Bah qu'on ait alors au moins trois-quatre mois tranquille. J'aimerais bien assister à la remise des diplômes dans un semblant de normalité.

Les autres acquiescèrent, étant généralement d'accord avec le jeune homme. Puis, ils se séparèrent, chacun vacant à la tâche qui lui avait été attribué.

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui

La semaine prochaine, ça sera le dernier chapitre. Mais je reviendrais un peu plus tard avec un Stora et un autre Sterek. J'ai beau ne pas avoir beaucoup de reviews, j'aime bien vous faire plaisir. Je crois que je suis trop gentille...

A vendredi prochain


	10. Chapitre 9

Voila le dernier chapitre, comme promis.

Vous avez été plusieurs à me faire part de votre "déception" que ce soit le dernier, et parfois même vos craintes quand à son contenu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il est. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire que ce qui ne vous à pas plus.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un vieux centre commercial abandonné. Isaac et Boyd avaient été envoyés en éclaireurs pour voir si le champ était libre pour les chasseurs de Chris et Allison, afin de préparer quelques pièges, et ils avaient rejoint Scott après avoir donné le feu vert. Deaton et Lydia ne devaient intervenir que lorsque tous les loups-garous seraient à l'intérieur, afin d'empêcher quiconque de ressortir. L'attente leur paru longue à tous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent enfin le centre commercial pour le "show".

Deucalion avait choisi de les attendre au milieu d'un escalator en ruine, et à l'étage, de chaque côté, se tenaient Kali et Ennis, bien droits. La théorie de Stiles se révéla en partie vraie. Seul Aiden était là, et vu le regard noir qu'il lançait à tout le monde, il était probable qu'Ethan n'ai pas connu une fin des plus heureuses.

Le groupe avait décidé de faire une entrée remarquée. Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps, par trois côtés différents. Boyd et Isaac suivaient Scott, alors que Stiles et Cora étaient auprès de Derek. Peter faisait cavalier seul, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était plus démuni. Par esprit de contradiction, Stiles était le seul qui ne s'était pas transformé, mais il se demanda si ça avait été une bonne idée quand il vit le sourire mauvais de Deucalion.

- Je vois qu'il y a pas mal de changement depuis la dernière fois. C'est intriguant.

- Comme si vous l'ignoriez, répliqua Stiles avant que Derek ne puisse l'en empêcher.

- Eh bien, je ne savais pas que Scott et Peter avaient rejoint notre belle famille d'alphas. Kali, je t'avais pourtant demandé de chercher des informations, il me semble.

- Je te jure qu'hier, ils étaient encore tous les deux des bêtas. J'ai vu le gamin sortir de l'école, et il n'était pas un alpha.

- Ça ne rend les choses que plus simples, de toute façon. Stiles, dis-moi donc comment tu trouves la vie de loup-garou.

- C'est chiant. Il faut tout le temps s'entrainer et je ne peux plus m'énerver sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un, répondit le jeune homme avec autant de sincérité qu'il le pouvait, car ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

- Voyons, Derek. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son nouveau bêta...que tu as mordu contre sa volonté, en plus. Cela ne m'étonne guère de voir que deux d'entre eux t'ont déjà abandonné. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas rejoins ton meilleur ami.

- Grâce à vous, on ne se parle plus. Difficile de rejoindre quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi. Et comme il est hors de question que je rejoigne ce psychopathe, les choix étaient limités.

- Dommage que la lycanthropie ne t'ai pas autant rendu service que je ne le croyais. Pour le moment.

Les trois petits groupes venaient d'apprendre ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. A priori, les alphas ne savaient rien de la relation entre Derek et Stiles. Certes, ils s'étaient montrés un poil plus discret, mais sans non plus se cacher, comme l'avait prouvé Stiles l'après-midi même en allant sur les genoux de Derek, mais apparemment, Kali n'avait pas très bien fait son travail. Ils étaient donc plutôt chanceux, car ils ne s'attendraient pas à des réactions violentes de la part de Derek ou Stiles, si l'un ou l'autre se retrouvait blessé. Et selon ce qu'ils savaient, c'était Derek ou Stiles qui prenait la parole. Ce rôle incombait donc au jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Stiles.

- J'ai malheureusement été contraint de me séparer d'un des membres du pack, ce que vous avez certainement remarqué. La première fois, je venais pour un seul alpha, mais aujourd'hui, je peux en recruter deux. Il y a cependant une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Ceux qui nous rejoindront devront se débarrasser des autres.

- Personne ici ne tuera son pack pour rejoindre une bande de psychopathes comme la vôtre.

- Réfléchit bien à ce que tu dis, Stiles. Il n'y a pas que la vie des loups-garous qui est en jeu. Refusez et quelque chose de fâcheux pourrait arriver à vos proches. On vous fera regarder avant de se débarrasser de vous, évidemment.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas tellement d'attaches dans cette ville, si on ne compte pas ces deux-là. Beacon Hills pourrait bien disparaître dans un tremblement de terre que ça ne me ferait pas grand chose. Mais j'aimerais quand même bien connaître mon nouveau pack, et ne pas avoir à les tuer sans même qu'on se soit présentés. Alors je passe mon tour.

- Si vous me proposez réellement ça, c'est que vous me connaissez très mal, ajouta Scott.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je tuerais ma propre sœur ? Termina Derek.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que vous acceptiez sans opposer de résistance, et nous n'aimons pas vraiment la compétition, donc...

- Attendez deux minutes ! Le coupa Stiles. Pourquoi seriez-vous les seuls à proposer des trucs ? Ce n'est pas parce que la moitié d'entre nous a encore l'âge du lycée qu'on ne sait pas réfléchir un peu !

- Fais donc part de ta proposition, Stiles. Nous sommes tous curieux.

- Eh bien, vous êtes quatre, nous sommes sept. On a l'avantage du nombre, il serait peut-être donc plus judicieux pour vous de partir avant qu'on ne fasse les dégâts.

Deucalion se mit soudain à rire d'une voix forte, accompagné par ses alphas. Les autres loups devinèrent que la tentative de Stiles avait échoué, mais bien qu'ils s'en étaient doutés, ils avaient espéré que ça fonctionne un peu.

- Tu as vraiment du cran. J'avais raison de croire que tu étais intéressant. Ne lui faîtes pas de mal. Pas trop. Débarrassez des autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que deux.

Les trois alphas de Deucalion réagirent au quart de tour, mais le groupe fut également très rapide. Aiden se lança contre Scott, qu'il estimait responsable de la mort d'Ethan, puisque c'était son arrivé qui les avait perturbé, des mois plus tôt. Kali, elle, sembla plutôt éviter Stiles car elle se lança contre Peter alors que le pack de Derek se trouvait plus près d'elle. Mais le plus vieux des Hale, voulant se mesurer à Ennis, se rattacha au pack de son neveu, et ils durent affronter ensemble les deux alphas.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, le groupe n'était pas assez puissant contre les alphas. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'Aiden ne tienne Boyd et Isaac par la gorge et que Kali ne tire sur les cheveux de Cora en ayant les crocs près de sa jugulaire tandis qu'Ennis semblait prêt à broyer Derek entre ses bras. Deucalion coupa tout le monde en plein mouvement et regarda les trois derniers loups sans adversaires.

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cette combinaison. Je suis impressionné, Stiles.

- Vous leur avez dit de ne pas me toucher, répliqua Stiles en retenant juste à temps un "imbécile".

- Surveille ta langue. Je peux te briser en trois secondes. Vous êtes à ma merci, alors tu vas me faire la bonté d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous écouter maintenant. C'est vous qui cherchez la guerre, alors ne vous étonnez pas si on se montre aussi rétifs à tout ce que vous pourriez nous proposer.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Continuez !

- Derek !

La suite se passa si vite que même Deucalion eu du mal à suivre ce qu'il se passa. Stiles s'était élancé sur Ennis qui avait recommencé à broyer les côtes de Derek, et rentra littéralement dans le géant, heurtant durement Derek au passage, mais ça avait eu le mérite de le libérer. Et malgré son épaule blessé, il se montra sans pitié contre l'alpha. Il ne le tua pas, même si l'envie le démangeait de lui faire vraiment beaucoup de mal. Mais il ne s'en sortait pas non plus avec seulement une bosse. Le visage d'Ennis était couvert de profondes griffures, un de ses bras avait un angle étrange et une barre de fer, que le jeune homme avait trouvé sur le chemin, lui sortait du ventre.

La surprise des deux autres alphas avait été telle que Kali avait lâché Cora et se retrouvait menacée par Peter tandis que Boyd et Isaac étaient parvenus à se libérer, même s'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de menacer Aiden. Stiles ne s'était pas occupé d'eux, courant sur Derek dès qu'il en eut fini avec Ennis.

- Derek, Derek ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Me fais pas parler, idiot !

- Promis, je te poserais pas de questions pendant trois jours. Dis-moi juste que ça va !

- Ça va !

- C'est vrai ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles décida de se taire et de l'embrasser. Le baiser fut très doux, le souffle de Derek étant plutôt faible et erratique après s'être retrouvé dans l'étau des bras d'Ennis, ainsi qu'un peu par le coup de Stiles, mais il répondit quand même, car il sentait que le jeune homme avait besoin d'être rassuré. Ils lancèrent tous deux un regard noir à Deucalion quand celui-ci se mit à applaudir.

- Ça, c'est une vraie surprise. J'ignore comment Kali est passée à côté de ça, et elle va d'ailleurs être sévèrement réprimandée pour ce manquement, mais je suis presque ravi de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Avec Scott et vous deux dans le pack, nous serions invincibles.

- On vous a déjà dit que nous n'étions pas intéressé ! Cracha presque Stiles.

- Oh, mais j'ai bien compris que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis. Cependant, je ne peux pas non plus vous laisser courir tranquillement, vous mettriez en péril mon statut de leader. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une vraie raison de me battre, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Stiles réagit d'abord de manière presque normal, enserrant un peu plus Derek car il avait pris peur en entendant les paroles de l'alpha. Puis, une soudaine lumière se fit, quand il se souvint subitement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se traita de tous les noms avant de se tourner vers celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami.

- Scott, maintenant !

- Allison !

Une nuée de flèches visa alors Aiden, tandis que des balles étaient tirés sur Deucalion. Ce dernier ne sembla guère s'en soucier, continuant presque tranquillement son chemin vers le couple en les évitant. Derek était encore trop blessé pour bouger, alors Stiles l'abandonna pour se lever et faire face à l'alpha qui approchait.

- Stiles, non, tenta de crier Derek.

- Derek chéri, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je suis toujours du genre à faire des choses incroyablement stupides.

- Stiles, ne fais pas ça, tu n'es pas assez puissant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et attendit que Deucalion approche. Ce dernier était presque à portée de main quand Stiles sauta soudainement sur le côté, se retrouvant près de Peter et Kali, qui avaient repris le combat. Derek et Deucalion le suivirent du regard, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Stiles s'interposa entre les deux combattants, à la surprise de Kali, mais pas tant de Peter, et commença à se battre contre elle alors que l'oncle Hale s'éloignait. Le jeune homme ne montra pas plus de pitié pour la jeune femme qu'il n'en avait montré pour Ennis, et elle finit par atterrir au pied de son leader, qui ne sembla pas perturbé de la voir inconsciente.

- Elle t'appréciait réellement, tu sais. Elle m'a plusieurs fois demandé qu'on te laisse en dehors de nos affaires.

- Elle aurait peut-être dû se montrer plus convaincante, alors. Et j'ai trouvé bien mieux, de toute façon. Peter, Scott !

Les deux hommes réagirent en envoyant un Ennis toujours inconscient et un Aiden également assez mal en point à ses pieds. Deucalion avait les yeux baissés vers eux, mais il remarqua quand même que les chasseurs étaient sortis de leur cachette pour se rapprocher, tenant soit un fusil, soit un arc. Deucalion eut un sourire mauvais, ce qui les fit s'arrêter pour le menacer un peu plus, et il récupéra le morceau de métal qui dépassait toujours d'Ennis. Il le pointa ensuite vers Stiles, qui recula alors d'un pas.

- Vous avez gagné pour cette fois-ci. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Vous êtes tous bien trop intrigants, et prometteurs, pour que je vous ignore. On se reverra, Stiles.

Comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, les chasseurs tirèrent, malgré les protestations de Chris et Allison. Ils créèrent une belle confusion, la vitesse des différents projectiles et les mouvements des loups-garous pour se protéger faisant se lever toute la poussière. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment retombée pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, ils découvrirent un vide à la place de Deucalion. Vide seulement de présence vivante, car il y avait un certain nombre de flèches et de balles à la place. Aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient touché les autres loups, que ce soit les autres alphas ou Derek, qui se trouvaient tous très proches du point d'impact. Ce dernier commençait à se lever avec précaution avec un air très énervé sur le visage.

- Il ne peut pas s'enfuir, Lydia et Deaton devaient entourer le bâtiment de cendres de sorbier après qu'ils soient arrivés. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous montrer aussi hargneux, toussa-t-il.

- Il devait le savoir. Il n'a pas pris le bout de fer sans raison, répondit Scott en mettant une main sur son épaule.

- Il est...pas...parti...avec.

- Stiles !

Malgré ses blessures, Derek fut auprès du jeune homme encore plus rapidement que Stiles n'avait été près de lui quelques minutes avant. Le morceau de métal le traversait de part en part, juste au niveau des poumons, du sang coulant déjà de son nez. Il le rattrapait au moment où il s'écroulait. Au même moment, Lydia et Deaton apparurent dans la pièce et la jeune fille se précipita vers le couple en criant le nom de son meilleur ami, complètement absente au fait que Derek lui grogna dessus. Allison et Scott se rapprochèrent également, mais eux comprirent l'avertissement et gardèrent une certaine distance. Les autres loups se mirent alors derrière eux.

- Stiles, je suis désolée, je ne comprend pas, il s'est enfui...dit Lydia de façon assez erratique.

- Quoi ? S'écria Allison.

- On ne sait pas comment il a fait, continua Deaton. Nous avons vérifiés le cercle deux fois, nous avions prévu un plan de secours au cas où il trouverait le moyen de le briser, mais il a quand même réussi à passer. Nous ne savons pas comment.

- Ce n'est pas...votre faute...

- Stiles, tais-toi ! Ordonna Derek.

- ...Ce type est taré.

- Stiles, il faut qu'on enlève ça maintenant, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer autrement, reprit Derek en décidant d'ignorer le côté têtu de son compagnon.

- Je n'ai pas...du tout envie...de mourir, mais..je n'aime pas...du tout...ton idée...non plus.

- On n'a pas le choix. A trois, ok ?

- C'est bizarre...je te crois...Pas.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il hurla en entrant ses griffes dans le bras et le dos de Derek, qui avait enlevé le fer sans même avoir commencé de décompte. Il s'évanouit alors que Derek l'embrassait sur le front dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Voyant que l'alpha semblait avoir du mal à réagir, Lydia posa ses mains sur la blessure ouverte du jeune homme. Derek réagit un peu en grognant une nouvelle fois, mais il semblait plus occupé à tenter de réconforter son compagnon inconscient.

- Qui d'autre est blessé ? Demanda Deaton, pragmatique.

- On l'est tous, répondit Isaac. Plus ou moins. Derek a déjà récupéré un peu, mais lui, et Stiles, ont été salement amochés. Scott et Peter s'en sont sortis comme des chefs. Et nous, on est entre les deux, je suppose.

- On s'en est sorti comme des alphas, corrigea Peter, dont l'arcade sourcilière sanglante enlevait beaucoup de prestance à la phrase.

- Derek...Commença Boyd.

- Tu vas aller avec Deaton. Toi aussi, Cora. Marmonna simplement l'alpha. Je ne veux personne au loft.

- Vous avez besoin d'être soignés, tous les deux, dit Scott en s'approchant. Tu ne...

- Ne t'approche pas, ou je t'arrache la gorge. Tu le touches, t'es mort.

Lydia prit conscience qu'il était vraiment sérieux, et que même s'il semblait la tolérer, il était temps pour elle de s'éloigner. A peine avait-elle lâché Stiles que Derek le serra un peu contre lui et parti en abandonnant les autres sans même leur avoir jeter un regard. Scott avança d'un pas pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais Deaton le coupa dans son élan.

- Ne fais pas ça. Il en ressortira plus de bien que de mal.

- Mais, Stiles...

- C'est un loup-garou, maintenant. Il survivra, il va guérir tout seul. Ça ne sera pas plaisant et il mettra plus de temps, c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? Demanda Isaac. On l'a pas mal malmené, au début, et on les a beaucoup charrier quand on apprit qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais réagit comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas une amourette d'adolescents, répondit Cora. Dans tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et de plus violent, ils sont pratiquement inséparables. Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit quelque chose d'aussi fusionnel. Nos parents l'étaient, et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que si tu te disputais avec l'un d'eux, il ne fallait pas que l'autre soit à côté.

- Derek ne m'a pas touché, hier, quand j'ai frappé Stiles, lui fit remarquer Scott.

- Parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que tu réagirais sûrement comme ça, et Stiles lui aura sûrement demandé de ne pas te faire de mal, l'informa Deaton. Ce genre de relation ne se construit pas en quelques semaines. Avant même qu'il ne soit mordu, il devait y avoir les prémices de quelque chose entre eux. Allons à la clinique, vous avez besoin d'être soigné. Laissez-les juste tous les deux. Ils reviendront à un moment ou un autre. Vous savez comment est Stiles. N'allez pas au loft tant que vous ne les aurez pas revu à l'extérieur, c'est tout.

- On devrait aider les chasseurs, dit Scott.

- Vas-y Scott, répondit Allison. On va s'occuper de ces trois-là, ne t'inquiète pas. On gardera même Kali au chaud pour Stiles.

Chris fit simplement un signe de tête pour leur signifier qu'il était d'accord avec sa fille. Les loups suivirent donc Deaton, Boyd et Isaac se soutenant mutuellement. Allison et Lydia décidèrent alors de se rendre chez la deuxième. Bien qu'elle commençait à être habituée à ce genre de scène, la chasseuse jugea préférable de changer les idées de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que son père s'occuperait correctement des alphas, et n'allait pas dévier du code.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Le chemin jusqu'au loft avait totalement vidé Derek de ses dernières forces, mais il parvint tout de même à s'occuper un peu de Stiles, lui bandant le torse avec une précision douteuse, mais la blessure fut quand même bien recouverte. Il sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience, à moitié évanoui, à moitié endormi, alors qu'il tentait de fixer le pansement.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans les vapes, mais il trouva agréable d'être réveillé par une caresse dans les cheveux. N'ayant pas à chercher trop loin à qui appartenait la main, il se réveilla complètement.

- Stiles...

- Chut, je n'ai pas fini.

- Fini quoi...Bordel, Stiles, tu pourrais prévenir !

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire sadiquement en jetant le morceau de verre qu'il venait de lui sortir du bras. Derek ne mit pas longtemps à deviner qu'il se vengeait pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu pour le morceau de fer, et finalement le laissa faire. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de verre, mais il resta quand même concentré sur la main qui passait dans ses cheveux. Il finit son traitement en embrassant chastement le plus vieux.

- Ça va ?

- A peu près. Tu t'es écroulé sur moi en t'endormant, alors en plus d'avoir encore un peu de mal à respirer et une douleur aiguë dans la poitrine, je ne sens presque plus mes jambes, mais je survivrais.

- Oh Stiles ! Je suis désolé, s'excusa Derek en se relevant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'a rassuré de te savoir près de moi. Et toi, ça va ?

- La plupart de mes blessures presque finit de guérir durant la nuit. Fais voir ton torse ! Exigea Derek sans attendre de réponse.

- Pourquoi on n'est pas chez Deaton ? Demanda Stiles en se laissant peloter.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr.

- Comment ça, tu n'es pas tout à fait sûr ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai vu ce que Deucalion t'avait fait, c'est comme si j'avais été complètement déconnecté. Tout ce qui n'était pas toi ne méritait pas mon attention, et j'ai même menacé Scott alors qu'il voulait juste ta sécurité. Ça cicatrise bien, mais tu devrais rester quelques jours au lit.

- Je dirais à mon père que j'ai la grippe et que je ne veux pas le contaminer. Ça fait deux fois que tu réagis aussi violemment quand je suis blessé. C'est normal ?

- Tu as réagi aussi vite quand Ennis était en train de me briser les côtes. D'ailleurs, avant que tu ne me le demandes, j'ai laissé les chasseurs s'occuper des alphas. Il n'y a que Deucalion qui s'est échappé.

- Il a dit qu'il reviendrait. Pour moi.

- On sera prêt.

- Derek...

- Je t'aime !

- Hey ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça. C'est moi qui pique les répliques des autres. Pour la peine, je ne te le dirais pas.

Derek se contenta de sourire et s'allongea en emportant le jeune homme avec lui. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule valide du bêta et ce dernier reprit ses mouvements dans les cheveux foncés. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la journée, pratiquement sans bouger, sans presque parler, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Quand la lune se leva, Stiles finit lui aussi par dire les trois petits mots que Derek avait dit plus tôt et le baiser qu'il recevait à ce moment-là dans le cou se fit soudainement plus vorace. Heureusement pour eux, cette journée sans activité avait fait des miracles sur leurs blessures.

Stiles fit un retour remarqué le lendemain, car le coach lui avait crié dessus pendant un bon quart d'heure, comme quoi il ne pouvait pas louper un entraînement sans le prévenir avant. Ils se prirent la tête comme eux seuls savaient le faire, ce qui fit sourire les loups-garous, qui pour une fois, étaient tous au même cours, lorsque Finstock annonça que même mourant, il voulait un mot. Mais lorsque la prof d'anglais passa la tête par la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait, le coach finit par reprendre son cours d'économie de façon normale.

Ils ne purent se retrouver tranquillement ensemble qu'au moment du déjeuné, et Stiles s'assit à côté de Lydia, la seule qui n'avait pas encore eu cours avec un autre membre du groupe. Boyd prit la place de l'autre côté du jeune homme, tandis que Scott se mettait en face. Même s'il lui en voulait toujours, ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours avant l'avait adoucit. Allison et Isaac se mirent de chaque côté du nouvel alpha.

- Ça va ? Demanda Stiles en regardant Lydia.

- Oui, je crois. Je ne comprend pas comment il a pu s'échapper, on avait pourtant vérifié. C'est...

- Hey, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je crois qu'il s'en doutait, il semblait toujours avoir trente longueurs d'avances sur nous.

- Il a été touché, révéla Allison. Il manquait deux balles et deux flèches. Il sera affaibli.

- Et il a perdu tout son pack, ajouta Isaac. Il ne reviendra pas avant un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec eux, au fait ? Derek m'a juste dit qu'il vous avait laissé gérer.

- On n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'avoir trois alphas, répondit Allison. On les a séparé. Aiden est du côté de Washington et Ennis à la frontière ouest du Mexique. Kali est toujours à Beacon Hills. On s'est dit que tu voudrais peut-être lui parler.

- Non, c'est bon. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à elle.

- Et toi, ça va ? Tu nous as fais une belle frayeur, dit Isaac. Et Deaton nous a dit que tu en aurais pour plusieurs jours.

- J'ai la pêche. On n'a absolument rien fait, hier. On est resté toute la journée allongés dans le lit et ça a été super efficace. Je vais encore attendre quelques jours avant de faire du sport, mais Derek s'est bien occupé de moi.

- C'est une impression ou il y a un sous-entendu dans cette phrase ? Demanda Boyd.

- Il y en a un, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vous le raconter.

- Et Derek ? Demanda Isaac.

- Il va bien aussi. Moi aussi, je me suis bien occupé de lui, une fois que j'ai été réveillé.

- Tu veux dire que pendant que tu étais évanoui, il t'a...

- Non ! Il m'a juste mit un pansement, et j'ai fais pareil quand j'ai eu assez de force pour le faire. Vous avez vraiment les idées mal placées. On a attendu hier soir avant de se sauter dessus.

- On ne veut pas savoir.

Ils se mirent à rire, attirant quelques regards curieux. Même si Deucalion avait dit qu'il reviendrait, ils étaient quand même bien plus détendus, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avant très longtemps.

Le soir, le shérif ne crut qu'à moitié à l'histoire de grippe de son fils, mais il ne dit rien. Même s'il n'était pas heureux que Stiles passe de plus en plus de temps au loft, y compris _pendant_ les heures de cours, son niveau scolaire n'avait jamais été aussi bon et il venait voir son père au moins une fois par jour, exception faite de la veille, et passait également au moins deux nuits à la maison, même si Derek était avec lui. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce que cet étrange couple soit aussi solide aussi vite, et il ne pouvait pas retirer ce qu'il avait déjà autorisé, mais ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'est que son fils soit heureux alors il préférait le laisser faire. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça serait plus fort que lui et Stiles lui raconterait tout.

Comme Derek l'avait prédit, Scott resta évidemment à Beacon Hills, et comme Boyd avait finalement décidé de rejoindre le jeune homme, le Hale décida de ne pas chipoter et lui donna directement la moitié de son territoire. Peter avait rejoint le pack de Khan, son nouveau pack, et il s'était rapproché de la ville, mais sans élire domicile à l'intérieur d'un territoire. Cora resta avec son frère. Elle avait l'impression de voir ses parents, lorsqu'elle voyait Derek et Stiles ensemble, alors même si elle avait toujours un peu de mal avec le caractère du jeune homme, elle prenait sur elle, et elle commençait même à vraiment l'apprécier.

Contrairement aux croyances, les deux packs fonctionnèrent parfaitement bien ensemble. Les loups-garous, et autres change-formes, qui pensaient y trouver des proies faciles, en faisaient souvent les frais. Mais le plus surprenant pour tout le monde, y compris pour les deux principaux concernés, fut que le couple formé par Stiles et Derek ne connu jamais de réelles faiblesses. Leurs disputes pouvaient parfois être monumentales, voire même assez violentes, mais à chaque fois, ils en ressortaient plus soudés. Même la fois où Kali était venue voir Stiles. Les chasseurs n'avaient pas pu la garder, ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de bonnes raisons, et elle était allée voir le jeune homme pour tenter de le récupérer. Le couple lui avait fait regretter d'être venu. Enfin, Stiles, surtout. Derek passait presque pour un agneau, quand le jeune homme était vraiment énervé.

* * *

Et voila pour cette fic. J'ai un moment pensé coupé ce chapitre en deux, mais ça aurait fait vraiment court. J'espère pour le coup que la fin ne fait pas trop rapide.

Vous pouvez faire part de vos protestions, ou de vos louanges, vous aurez toujours une réponse. Je réponds toujours aux reviews...  
Sauf que je pars en vacances demain, sans internet. Il faudra peut-être attendre quelques jours pour avoir une réponse, du coup...

Je posterais ma prochaine fic, un Stora, courant novembre, je ne sais pas encore trop quand. Je me lance dans le het, n'hésitez pas à le lire et me dire si je dois me contenter du slash...

Bon weekend et à bientôt ççç


End file.
